Innumerevoli Lacrime: Una Promesa Rota
by RosephDream
Summary: Después de la 2da Destrucción de Domino, Shanelle, la hija de Bloom y Sky, encontrará a Daphne y con un collar mágico y con él verán el pasado de Bloom. Las clases de peligros que la amenazaban, sus visiones y sus aventuras con las Winx. ¡Tendrá una segunda parte!
1. Recuerdos I

Y aquí estoy yo: caminando en las Ruinas de Domino. Me rompe el corazón ver esto y recordar como fue en mi niñez, en sus días de gloria, es sus épocas de oro, y ahora... No es nada más que un reino destruido.

¿Cómo fue que pasó esto? ¿Cómo? Siempre recuerdo ese día donde todo estaba cubierto de sangre, humo, fuego. Día y noche, cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora, cada momento de mi vida lo recuerdo, y mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos. Recuerdo cuando los niños corrían con sonrisas en los rostros, yo entre ellos, la más "traviesa" como decía mi madre. Me duele tener que recordar, pero... de algún modo me gusta sufrir, me gusta ver lo que tanto me ha herido desde mi niñez, para que me siga doliendo, y más que antes. Es un mal hábito, lo sé, pero no hay nada más que hacer en estas ruinas, en esta dolorosa vida. Recuerdo ese día como si hubiera sido ayer. Pero no pasó ayer, pasó hace muchos años, y todo sigue igual. Es una tortura esperar que algún milagro pase, quedarse ahí parada, esperando que las Winx vengan y llenen todo de alegría y magia, pero no, ellas desaparecieron, nadie sabe donde... donde están. Y ahora me preguntaran cómo fue que todo esto pasó. Es doloroso, pero me gusta contarlo, a pesar de que mi rostro dice no.

Me había ido a dormir, más temprano que de costumbre, porque mañana iba a ser mi cumpleaños, y quería levantarme temprano y así poder espiar como hacían los preparativos (por eso mi madre me decía "traviesa") y poder saber por adelantado que iba a pasar en el castillo. Pero vaya cumpleaños, el peor de todos: el_ peor, _y lloré; pero no de alegría.

Lo primero que oí fueron explosiones, lo que era raro, sólo lo hacían en Año Nuevo, pero de todas maneras espere. Luego oí gritos, pero no de alegría, no de felicidad, eran de dolor, de gente que moría y se despedía de sus seres queridos, gente que lloraba. Asomé mi cabeza por la ventana y qué horrible fue lo que ví: Había millones de personas, con armas, espadas, arcos, hachas, y armaduras. Pero no eran de Domino, no tenían su escudo. Eran gentes de otros reinos. Y mataban a las personas inocentes, a todo lo que encontraban a su paso. No pude contener las lágrimas, viendo tanto horror, tanta violencia, ¿y esto era para m cumpleaños? Pero luego ví otras personas que atacaban a los enemigos, y eran los soldados de Domino. Sonreí por unos segundos, porque sentía que la esperanza volvía a mí, y por un segundo fugaz sentí que todo esto era un sueño, un simple juego. Pero la sonrisa desapareció, viendo que Domino perdía, y los enemigos avanzaban. Y yo sólo podía quedarme ahí, mirando el horror, el fin.

Parecía un zombie viendo a su alrededor, estorbando sin saber qué hacer. Pero yo estaba en mi habitación, no podía hacer nada... ¿o sí? Pensé por un momento en mis poderes, yo poseía magia, y pensé en salir, y atacar a los enemigos. Pero viendo la sangre allá fuera, el miedo me venció y sujeté con fuerza mi manta, esperando que todo fuera un sueño, una simple pesadilla. Deseaba despertar y ya. Luego oí una puerta que se cerraba con un fuerte ruido, y volteé de golpe y vi a mi madre.

-¡Shanelle! -gritó desesperada.

-¡Madre! -dije con una débil voz, el miedo me dominaba. Mi madre se acercó-. ¿Madre, qué pasa? ¿Es esto guerra? -pregunté desesperada por una respuesta.

-Hija, tienes que salir de aquí, sígueme -dijo mi madre evadiendo mis preguntas, tomándome de la mano, saliendo de la habitación.

Mi madre caminaba con rapidez y yo trastabillaba con mis propios pies. Las lágrimas me dejaban ver todo borroso, y sólo alcanzaba a oír las órdenes que me daba mi madre, y los gritos del campo de batalla.

-Madre, ¿a dónde vamos? -pregunté, pues todo estaba muy silencioso.

-Sólo sígueme, vamos a un lugar seguro -respondió ella. Vaya que me reconfortaba. Corrimos a través del castillo, y el miedo me dominó otra vez: todo estaba oscuro, ya podía sentir una espada atravesando mi corazón. Mi madre nos alumbró el camino con su fuego -¡Por aquí! -me gritó jalando me de la mano. Yo tropecé de nuevo, me sentía mareada por toda la violencia que había visto allá afuera. Apenas era una niña de doce años.

Cruzamos un pasillo y bajamos las escaleras. No había ningún guardia, ninguno de esos srivientes que te traían la comida, no había nadie. No logro recordar por donde más pasamos, todo estaba tan oscuro, y yo solo era jalado de la mano por mi madre, la desesperación y el miedo me cegaron completamente. ¿Y qué si todos habían muerto? ¿Y qué hay de mi padre, y de mis amigas, y de las Winx? ¿Están vivas o... muertas?

-¿Están vivos? -murmuré

-¿Quién? -preguntó mi madre.

-Tu esposo, quiero decir, mi padre, y mis amigas, y las Winx. Todo se siente tan vacio. No veo nada -respondí con la voz entrecortada.

-Están bien, salieron a combatir allá afuera, pero sé que están bien -dijo ella y seguimos corriendo.

Minutos después paramos frente a una puerta, o no sé muy bien que era, yo sólo me decía a mi misma "Dios, déjanos vivir, déjanos vivir" mientras lloraba. Luego me encontré a mi misma caminando en un túnel bajo tierra hecho de ladrillos. Era un túnel de gran altura, necesitaba una silla y estirar mis brazos para tocar el techo, si era posible hacerlo en este momento desesperado. Mi madre me había soltado de la mano y ahora iba detrás de mí. Creo que al cabo de caminar unos minutos nos encontramos con unos guardias. Al principio me asusté y contuve el grito, pero al ver que llevaban el escudo de Domino en su armadura, me sentí más tranquila. Mi madre se acercó.

-Escúchame, Shanelle -dijo ella-. Estos dos hombres te guiarán a través de este túnel. Esto lo construimos en caso de guerra, y así buscar una salida, pero me temo que tu será la única que lo cruze, porque los enemigos nos atacaron antes de lo esperado.

-Pero madre... -murmuré mientras las lágrimas salían de mis ojos-. ¿Pero tú no vendrás?

-No hija -respondió ella-. No me toca a mí ir contigo. Tengo que ir allá afuera y proteger a tu padre, a las Winx y al reino.

-¡Pero vas a morir! -grité pero ese grito pareció un susurro.

-Todo estará bien -me dijo mi madre mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro-. Ten esto -continuó y me puso un collar con forma de corazón alrededor de mi cuello-. Te protegerá cuando estés en peligro. La Llama del Dragón está ahí adentro.

-¡Pero yo quiero que vengas! -grité esta vez con más fuerza, pero recordé que ella iba a la batalla-. ¡Yo puedo ayudar! Tengo magia y puedo controlar el fuego, como tú.

-No hija, es demasiado peligroso -replicó ella-. Yo quiero protegerte. Tienes que irte -dijo con tristeza mientras unas lágrimas le resbalaban por la mejilla como unas gotas de lluvia centellante.

-Pero y mi padre, y Daphne y las Winx... -dije.

-Estarán bien, lo prometo -dijo ella-. Y también te prometo que nos volveremos a encontrar.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Sí -respondió mi madre-. Ahora vete -dijo finalmente y los guardias me guiaron a través del túnel y mi madre se quedó ahí.

-¡Madre! -grité mirando así atrás pensando que pronto moriría- ¡Bloom! ¡Bloom! -grité esta vez diciendo su verdadero nombre pero luego ella se volvió y desapareció.

El túnel era muy largo. Caminamos por lo menos una media hora, el tiempo me parecía eterno allá adentro, pensando en mi familia y en qué hacer si morían, ¿qué iba yo a hacer? ¿cómo iba a continuar mi vida sin la gente que me apoyó hasta el final? Seguía las instrucciones de los guardias, y nada horroroso pasó en esos momentos. No oí ningún grito que significara que mi madre había muerto volviendo a salir del túnel, ni nada por el estilo. Pero las explosiones y los gritos del campo de batalla seguían, y podía escuchar a las Winx pronunciando ataques, mi madre entre ellas. Pues sí, mi madre era Bloom, el Hada de la Llama del Dragón, líder de las Winx. Pero si tan solo supieran toda la historia que se encuentra detrás de cada rostro sonriente de ese grupo... Y todo lo que pasaron. Yo no sabía mucho, no querían traumarme con sus historias y saber todo lo que pasaron por mí; para que yo naciera. Y ni siquiera sé si pasaron tanto dolor, pero corre el rumor de que por poco se sacrificaron, y los rumores no siempre son ciertos. Algunos son puras mentiras y otros tal vez sean verdad pero prefieren no escuchar. Eso pasó con Domino, supongo.

Me había puesto una capa para que no se me viera el rostro al salir, y así confundirnos con gente del reino que corre por ayuda y así pasar inadvertidos y llegar al puerto. Al salir del túnel ví como todo estaba incendiado, la gente corría, las casas estaban quemadas, todo estaba cubierto de niebla. Corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos para evitar ser atacados por el ejército del enemigo. Al llegar al puerto pasando inadvertidos, yo mire hacia atrás, esperando ver a mi madre viva, y a mi padre y a Daphne, todos sanos y salvos. Pero no, había guerra, y eso significa dolor, sangre, muerte. Vi como las Winx peleaban contra esos monstruos tan horribles. Mi madre con heridas en los brazos, sentada en el suelo mientras las Winx la protegían. Yo la miré, y ella también lo hizo. Nuestras miradas se conectaron... La última vez que nos miraríamos cara a cara. Ella movió los labios y dijo algo inaudible, algo que no alcancé a oír con todo el ruido de la batalla. Se levantó y me miró por última vez.

-Mamá -susurré llamándola como cuando era apenas una niña.

-¡Princesa, suba ya! -gritó uno de los guardias. Entonces recordé que el tiempo no se había congelado, mi vida continuaba. Me volví y me senté sobre el bote, esperando que nadie nos mirara y mi familia... esté a salvo.

El bote empezó a moverse. Estaba a unos seis metros de la orilla y yo estaba cabizbaja, esperando que todo esto fuera una simple pesadilla, un simple juego. Esperaba morir y alejarme de el reino en llamas. Entonces escuché que alguien me llamaba, levanté la cabeza y ví a mi mejor amiga, Alice.

-¡Shan! ¡Shan! -gritaba.

-¡Vuelve, vete! -le dije desesperada-. ¡Alice, detrás de ti! -grité, pero era demasiado tarde. Un soldado del enemigo atravesó con su espada el cuerpo de Alice. Lanzé un grito de dolor, esto si era el peor cumpleaños del mundo. Viendo a mi amiga morir frente a mi ojos, mientras ella me gritaba, incitándome a volver. La desesperación volvió a mí, y me paralizé, con las lágrimas rodando por mis ojos -¡Alice! -grité con todas mis fuerzas mientras el llanto me ahogaba. Lamentablemente los soldados del ejército enemigo oyeron mi grito y corrieron hacia el puerto. Los guardias que estaban junto a mí no hicieron nada, sólo esperaron la muerte. Como yo.

Cuando unos cinco soldados del ejército enemigo estuvieron a la orilla del puerto, agarraron sus arcos y nos lanzaron flechas, a mí para ser exactos, porque ellos querían eliminar la heredera de Domino y la Llama del Dragón, pero no sabía por qué. Pero luego no sé qué pasó, hubo una explosión, ví fuego frente a mí pero no me quemé y sentí que ese fuego me protegía, por unos pocos segundos. Sentí que una flecha pasaba junto a mí, sentí el filo de una espada y luego caí. El agua era fría como la muerte, asustada como estaba, y oí gente que me llamaba por mi nombre. Ví la luz de la luna a través del agua, sentí que una luz me rodeaba y no recordé nada más...

Pero siempre recordé lo que mi madre Bloom me había dicho, de que algún día nos encontraríamos otra vez, en tiempos de paz. Pero... ¿qué tiempos de paz hay en este mundo? Esperé y esperé; esperando ver a una Winx pasar volando por Domino y que la alegría volviera otra vez. Pero no, nunca las ví, nunca.

Al principio pensé que tomaría tiempo, que seguro las Winx estaban en ciertas dificultades, pero el tiempo pasó; pasaron meses, años, y el tiempo pareció eterno. Pensé que pronto vendrían, que sólo tenían ciertos contratiempos, pero ninguna noticia de felicidad vino. Me sentí abandonada, traicionada, que me habían dejado. Y empezé a sentir cierto rencor en mi corazón, creyendo que mi madre me había mentido, hasta que... de verdad creí que ella me había mentido, que jugó con mis sentimientos, creando esperanzas falsas en mi corazón, y la odié, a pesar de que nunca la ví otra vez. Y sentí que mi madre era una mentirosa, que siempre lo había sido. Que ella había roto una promesa, una promesa que lo era todo para mí. Tan sola me sentía en ese mundo, que confundí amor con traición. Y todo el tiempo me repetía:

******_Ella rompió una promesa._**


	2. Recuerdos II

**¡Hola! :D Ahora que (creo que) ya sé cómo poner notas o pequeños mensajes, quisiera decirles algo. Ya he escrito los primeros 8 capítulos de esta historia meses atrás y ya están publicados en otras 2 páginas web. A partir del noveno capítulo mis ideas van a fluir :)**

**¡Ahora vamos con el capítulo...!**

* * *

Recuerdo que desperté y podía respirar bajo el agua. Todo se veía tan borroso, y me sentía mareada. Saqué mi cabeza del agua y pude respirar el aire, pero se sentía raro: había mal en el. Llegué a la orilla y me senté un rato a pensar. Caminé y exploré el bosque y encontré un pequeño pueblo; y cuando me preguntaron mi nombre yo les dije que me llamaba "Shine", porque sabía que tenía que proteger mi verdadera identidad o sino la Destrucción de Domino y la muerte de mi familia habría sido en vano; sabía que tenía que hacer algo al respecto para que todo vuelva a la normalidad, como mi madre lo hizo a los 16, cuando descubrió que era Princesa de Domino.

Viví en un pequeño pueblo, y siempre me escabullía y me transportaba para visitar Domino en ruinas. La primera vez que lo visité busqué por todo el castillo, por todos los jardines pero no encontré rastro de ningún hada, ni de Daphne. Todas las veces me quedaba ahí hasta medianoche, sentada en una de las columnas destruidas y me echaba a llorar. Conversaba conmigo misma, creyendo que alguien me escucharía, esperando que Daphne apareciera junto con Bloom, las Winx y Sky. Contándoles las cosas que pasaban y recordándoles los viejos tiempos, y luego regresaba al pueblo, con el corazón roto en mil pedazos. Me hacía daño, y no me dejaba dejar el pasado atrás, pero siempre volvía a mi destruido, y antiguo hogar.

Y ahora volvía otra vez. No me importaba lo que la gente del pueblo pensara, nunca sabían a donde iba ni les importaba, le caía bien a todos ellos, pero sabían que prefería estar. Yo hablaba, pero otras veces soñaba despierta. O simplemente pensaba. Pero nadie preguntaba sobre que pensaba. Ellos me conocen como una chica educada pero callada, que hablaba poco y sólo lo hacía cuando quería contar su opinión. Una chica sonriente pero pensativa, encerrada en sus oscuros pensamientos. Una que no le gusta revelar sus problemas o debilidades.

Caminaba por las Ruinas de Domino. El cielo era gris, y al parecer eran las siete de la noche. Pero el cielo siempre había estado así, el humo del fuego extinguido aún flotaba en el aire. Llegué hasta el punto en donde el jardín donde según mi madre, Sky le había propuesto matrimonio. Antes era hermoso pero ahora todo estaba destruido. Me senté al borde de la fuente, apoyé mis codos en mis rodillas y me cubrí mi rostro mientras soltaba el llanto.

-Por qué pasó esto... -susurré con voz entrecortada. Lloré un buen rato, como lo hacía todos los días, maldiciendo ese día en que Domino cayó, porque mi cumpleaños era el día en que Domino fue destruido-. ¿Por qué me abandonaste? -le dije al espíritu de mi madre, aunque no sabía si estaba ahí o no-. Tú me prometiste que nos veríamos otra vez, han pasado años, no se cuantos, pero aún no regresas...

Después me levanté y caminé. Me paseé por los jardines, las habitaciones, los pasadizos, aunque no sabía hacia dónde iba, sólo seguía mis pies. Pasó una hora y vi frente a mi una puerta y la abrí con mucha curiosidad. Y, oh no... Era el lugar en el que Daphne (en fantasma) había vivido. Me quedé boquiabierta viendo esa gran piscina de agua, ¿cómo rayos esa agua puede seguir ahí? Han pasado años.

-Este lugar... Definitivamente es mágico- dije. Pensé en Daphne, ¿acaso podía estar ahí, en el fondo de la piscina? ¿Podía ser posible? Nunca había visitado ese lugar, nunca me fijé en esa puerta. Sí; quizá Daphne haya sobrevivido a la guerra, después de todo era una ninfa, ¿verdad? Me senté al borde de la piscina y esperé. Nada pasó. Esperé un buen rato, no ví ninguna chispa brillar, nada. Cuando estaba a punto de pasar la puerta para salir, sentí que algo se movió, un chapoteo. Volteé de golpe y vi que muchas chispas doradas salían de la nada, millones de brillitos se juntaban y formaban una figura.  
Toda mi atención se volvió hacia las luces. Mi mano dejó el borde de la puerta y observé con atención. Unos segundos después la vi: Daphne. No podía expresar en palabras cuán alegre me sentí de ver a un pariente, la hermana de mi madre. Pero me sentía triste, porque no era humana: era un fantasma. Me acerqué lentamente.  
-Daphne... -dije en voz baja, y ella me escuchó.  
-¡Oh por dios, Shan! -exclamó Daphne, no pude evitar sonreír, al oír su voz me sentí tan tranquila, al menos no era la única sobreviviente de la Destrucción de Domino-. ¡Pero qué haces aquí! ¡Te creí muerta!  
-Nunca estuve muerta -dije-. Yo sólo... ah... -no supe que decir.  
-Dime, ¿cómo sobreviviste? -preguntó Daphne.  
-¡Espera! -dije de repente-. Daphne, tú ya no eres... humana -murmuré mientras trataba de tocar su mano, traspasándola. -Eso significa que tú... ¿Tú moriste? -Daphne asintió con la cabeza-. ¡Pero tienes que decirme que paso con mi madre y con las Winx! -dije.

-Te juro que ni yo lo sé -dijo Daphne con tristeza-. Recuerdo que morí, y Bloom me decía algo pero no la entendí.  
-¡Pero tú eres una ninfa! ¿Qué acaso cuando mueres no te conviertes en fantasma inmediatamente?  
-No exactamente...  
Hubo un silencio. Al fin Daphne dijo: -¿Podrías contarme como sobreviviste? Sé que te subiste a un bote, pero hubo una explosión y...  
-Ah, eso -murmuré no queriendo recordarlo-. No lo sé. Hubo una explosión, sí, pero... Creo que sobreviví, de algún modo. Desperté y podía respirar bajo el agua, luego salí y descubrí que había un pueblo, y... me quedé a vivir allí.  
-No les revelaste tu identidad, ¿verdad? -preguntó Daphne.  
-No, claro que no -respondí-. Dije que me llamaba Shine. Pero hasta ahora no les he contado nada acerca de... Domino -concluí tratando de parecer alegre.  
-¿Cuántos años?  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Cuántos años han pasado desde vives en ese pueblo?  
-Ah... -empecé a decir mientras contaba mentalmente-. ¿Tres años por lo menos?  
-Shan, han pasado más de 60 años desde la Destrucción de Domino -yo me quedé boquiabierta.  
-E... ¿¡en serio!? -exclamé-. ¡Pero yo creí que... que eran unos pocos años!  
-Y tú te ves tan joven, pareces una adolescente -comentó Daphne-. ¿Estás segura de que han sido tres años?  
-¡Segura!  
-¿No te han puesto un Hechizo de Inmortalidad?  
-¿Un qué...?  
-Un... olvídalo.  
-¡No, no, dime! -le exigí.  
-Un Hechizo de Inmortalidad. Un hechizo que hace que vivas para siempre, pueden pasar más de 60 años y tú aún puedes parecer una simple adolescente -explicó Daphne.  
-Eh, no recuerdo que me hayan puesto un hechizo de esos... -dije-. Pero vivir para siempre, ¿tú tienes ese "don"? -pregunté sorprendida  
-Soy una ninfa, así que la respuesta sería sí -respondió ella. Yo suspiré, era bueno encontrarme con mi tía pero necesitaba saber que pasó con la realeza de Domino.  
-Daphne -dije-, necesito que me digas qué pasó con mis padres, cuál fue la razón por la cual atacaron Domino, Daphne, por favor -dije sacando a luz mi lado serio. Daphne me observó por un momento, luego se interesó en el collar que tenía puesto.  
-Ese collar... -dijo mientras lo señalaba-. ¿Quién te lo dio?  
-Mi.. mi madre, el día que yo escapé.  
-Ese no es el collar que Sky le entregó a Bloom -se dije Daphne-. Ese es otro collar.  
-Ajá... No espera, ¿qué? Daphne me estás confundiendo.  
-Dame ese collar -ordenó Daphne. Yo se lo entregué, un poco nerviosa-. Yo conozco esto -dijo-. Esto tiene una esencia del Dragón de Fuego.  
-¿T...Tiene algo de especial? ¿Puedo ver el pasado o hacer algo con esa cosa?  
-Shan, esto es mágico y contiene todos los recuerdos de la persona que lo llevó puesto. Bloom lo tuvo puesto, con esto puedes saber qué pasó -Hubo un silencio que pareció eterno.  
-¿Cómo una cosa tan pequeña puede contener todo eso? -balbuceé.  
-No lo sé -respondió Daphne-. Pero puedes saber el pasado. Póntelo.  
-...No sé si deba -murmuré-. ¿Y después de que sepa que pasó, qué haré?  
-¿No querías saber que pasó con las Winx?  
-Sí, si quiero. Pero ahora que tengo la oportunidad no sé si deba... Si yo... -la voz se me quebró.  
-Shanelle -dijo Daphne-. Todo estará bien. Si ves lo que sucedió, si ves la razón por la que Domino fue atacado, supongo que te dará alguna ventaja. Tal vez, no sé, de algún modo puedas tratar de arreglar todo este desastre, algún día. -Yo la miré y luego vi el collar en su mano. Tal vez tenía razón, tal vez algún día pueda arreglar todo esto... ¿Pero cómo? No lo sé. Lentamente intenté alcanzar el collar, estaba tan cerca, pero me rendí cuando estaba a punto de agarrarlo.  
-No puedo, Daphne -murmuré-. Simplemente no puedo.  
-¿Entonces estás de acuerdo si yo lo uso? -preguntó ella.  
-S... sí, adelante -dije. Daphne se puso lentamente el collar color rojo y al parecer murmuró unas palabras, diciendo "_Quiero ver el pasado de Bloom"_... Y lo que pasó fue... Asombroso.  
Todo, absolutamente todo se iluminó. Al principio el cuerpo de Daphne emanó una luz blanca, y luego mi cuerpo se iluminó y todas las cosas que estaban en la habitación lo hicieron también. La habitación parecía la nada, todo era... blanco, lleno de luz. Me sentí como en un sueño y vi frente a mi imágenes del pasado de Bloom, pero yo era invisible. Mi manos se volvieron blancas como la nieve, estaba desapareciendo, pero en la vida real, yo seguía ahí con los ojos cerrados.  
Vi... A las Winx...

_**Y así; Shanelle perpetuó la memoria de una edad ahora desaparecida...**_


	3. Sólo Un Sueño

**A/N: Tienen que escuchar la canción ****_Demi Lovato - Heart Attack (Spanish Versión) Kevin y Karla_**

* * *

_En modo de defensa estoy_

_No creo más en el amor_

_Si lo hago sé que soy..._

_¡Como un ataque al corazón!_

En el castillo de Domino, las Winx daban un concierto celebrando el Aniversario de las Winx, el día que el Club Winx fue formado. Junto a Bloom cantaba Sky, aunque él dejaba a Bloom ser el centro de atención ya que ella era la líder de las Winx. Stella, Flora y Musa estaban en la guitarra, Tecna en el teclado y Aisha en la batería. Era extraño de que el novio de Bloom estuviera cantando, el mensaje era algo extraño y quedaba más con Musa y Riven, pero ellos habían decidido hacerlo así. En medio de el público estaban los padres de Bloom, Stella y Sky. Los Especialistas y mucha gente más.

Bloom sentía que todo ese ambiente era perfecto. Cuando ella tenía 16 y el Winx Club ya estaba formado siempre había pensado en qué hacer en el Aniversario. Habían hecho un aniversario cuando ella tenía 17 pero este era... mágico.

_¡Me haces brillar!_

_Y lo estoy tratando de ocultar_

_Sé que... En modo de defensa estoy_

_No creo más en el amor_

_Si lo hago sé que soy..._

_X3 ¡Como un ataque al corazón!_

Domino estaba en sus días de gloria. También habían noticias de que Gardenia había mejorado mucho económicamente y había más verdor que nunca. Magix estaba en paz y no había monstruos ni villanos que destruir. Las relaciones de las Winx con sus novios estaban... bueno, bien. Stella esperaba ansiosamente de que Brandon le propusiera matrimonio, ansiaba tener una familia. Roxy había terminado de estudiar en Alfea y fue considerada parte de las Winx. Habían pasado 2 años desde que las Winx vencieron a Tritannus. Tantas cosas buenas pasaban por su cabeza, al fin podía vivir en paz con su familia, su novio, sus amigas.

_Por ti, soy como una niña que hoy_

_Pide suplicando más de ti. Por ti._

_Tu mano sostener, ¡no soltarla nunca más!_

_¡Me haces brillar!_

_Y lo estoy tratando de ocultar_

_Sé que... En modo de defensa estoy_

_No creo más en el amor_

_Si lo hago sé que soy..._

_X3 ¡Como un ataque al corazón!_

_Todos los sentimientos de ayer_

_Se han marchado y no me rendiré_

_No hay ningún culpable, yeah (No hay culpable)_

_Sé que nunca me alejaré_

_Cerca del sol siempre te amaré_

_Sólo a mí cúlpame_

_¡Me haces brillar!_

_Y lo estoy tratando de ocultar_

_Sé que... En modo de defensa estoy_

_No creo más en el amor_

_Si lo hago sé que soy..._

_X5 ¡Como un ataque al corazón!_

La canción terminó. El salón se llenó de aplausos y gente gritando "Winx".

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! -gritó Bloom desde el escenario y se bajó de el de un salto. Entonces sonrió a la gente que la observaba y los saludó agitando la mano. Sus padres se fueron a hablar con los reyes de Solaria, y ella fue a buscarlos. Estaban al fondo del salón.

Cuando Bloom caminaba la gente le abría el paso. Ella no les prestaba atención; pero sentía que ellos parecían... zombies: Que obedecían una única y simple orden. Cuál era esa orden, si era dejarla pasar u otra cosa, no lo sabía. Entonces ella vio a sus padres y su hermana, a unos metros de ella, pero algo le dijo que mirara hacia atrás y así lo hizo. Las Winx estaban ahí, sonriendo, conversando. Pero sentía que algo seguía mal... Muy mal.

-Ah, vamos Bloom, concéntrate -se dijo-. Sólo... déjalo -Volteó para dirigirse a Oritel y Marion, pero se chocó con una persona. Bloom sintió que se chocó contra una roca-. Oh, lo siento -balbuceó-. Disculpe, tengo que ir a...

-¿A dónde cree que va? -dijo la persona encapuchada con aspereza, Bloom no pudo ver su rostro.

-A ver a mis padres -dijo Bloom- Señor...a -agregó unos segundos después.

-¿Dónde están? -preguntó el encapuchado, pero parecía que reía malévolamente por dentro.

-Justo detrás de usted.

-¿En serio? -espetó el encapuchado-. Yo no veo nada -Bloom miró otra vez y...

-Oh por Dios -susurró Bloom mientras se acercaba. Y descubrió que era verdad lo que vio. Sus padres, muertos, derramando sangre en el suelo- ¿Qué pasó? -exclamó ella.

-Creo que yo puedo responder a tu pregunta -dijo el encapuchado sacando una espada cubierta de sangre.

-Tú... -murmuró Bloom-. ¿Quién eres? -preguntó con furia... y miedo

-Una persona muy cercana que conoce todos tus temores y todos tus deseos -respondió el otro.

-¿Winx? -dijo Bloom asomando la cabeza. Pero ellas estaban paradas en el escenario riéndose, murmurando cosas contra Bloom- ¿Están bien?

-Ellas están perfectas -dijo el encapuchado-. Pero tú... Tú mereces morir.

-¿Qué? -exclamó Bloom. Ella esperaba que las Winx y el público y su novio la ayudaran pero no. No hicieron nada al respecto, sólo se quedaron mirando la escena, parados, como zombies- ¿Qué está pasando?

-Tú mundo se está derrumbando Bloom, ¿no es así? -dijo la persona, echando su capucha atrás- ...¿Hermana?

-D... ¡Daphne! -gritó Bloom-. ¿Por qué haces esto? -fue lo único que pudo decir en medio de su shock.

-Bloom, luego comprenderás porque hago esto y me lo agradecerás -dijo su hermana como si no le importara-. Es lo mejor que hay que hacer.

-...Has perdido la cabeza -murmuró Bloom.

-La he perdido en el lago Roca Luz hace mucho tiempo, Bloom...

-Daphne, cómo pudiste -susurró Bloom mientras Daphne se acercaba. Bloom cayó al suelo- ¿Por qué quieres matarme? -preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-Yo no quiero matarte._ Debo_ matarte. -respondió Daphne.

-¿Debes? -dijo Bloom incrédula-. ¿Quién te...?

* * *

Bloom abrió los ojos. Con la imagen de Daphne sosteniendo la espada aún en su mente. Se recostó en su cama; ella estaba en el Castillo de Domino: su hogar. No parecía que alguien había "asaltado" su habitación, pero estaba muy asustada como para pensar. Respiró agitadamente, aún en shock. Daphne... ¿Era ella capaz de hacer algo así, después de haber vuelto a la vida? ¿Era ella capaz de matar a su familia y tal vez, destruir a Domino... de nuevo?

-¿Es esto una visión? -se preguntó Bloom, ignorando si alguien estaba en la habitación.

-¿Estás bien, Bloom? -preguntó una voz. Bloom volteó de golpe y vio a su hermana, apoyada en la puerta de su habitación.

-Ah... Sí -dijo Bloom bruscamente-. Sí. Estoy bien, no te preocupes. ¿Qué hora es? -preguntó para cambiar de tema.

-Mediodía -respondió Daphne. ¿Cómo era posible que una chica tan amable quisiera matar a sus padres?

-Oh -dijo Bloom desviando la mirada-. Me levanté tarde, ¿no es así? -Daphne suspiró.

-No pudiste dormir por la reunión de hoy.

-No sé que hacer. Son mis amigas pero... No sé si separarnos fue lo correcto.

-Tú hiciste lo que creías que era lo mejor -dijo Daphne-. Y yo creo que estaba bien: ustedes necesitan tener un tiempo solas. Cada una quiere formar una familia y cuando lo hagan, van a estar muy ocupadas.

-Brandon le va a proponer matrimonio a Stella, muy pronto -suspiró Bloom.

-¿Tiene algo de malo?

-No, pero...

-¿Pero...?

-Temo que Stella se va a concentrar más en su futuro esposo y en su hijo... O hija.

-¿No es eso lo que las esposas tienen que hacer?

-Es sólo que. Estoy tan preocupada de en cómo va a terminar todo esto.

-No en la 3ra Guerra Mundial, espero.

-O en una pelea de gallinas. Esta prohibido en Domino.

-¿Y por qué crees que todo va a salir mal? -preguntó Daphne-. ¿Acaso no son mejores amigas?

-Sí, lo somos -respondió Bloom-. Pero cuando nos toca hablar del tema de la boda, la luna de miel, los hijos, la vida de nuestros hijos, la 2da generación y eso... Bueno, se convierte en guerra.

-Un tema tan fácil y termina en una pelea -murmuró Daphne. Hubo un minuto de silencio.

-Bueno -dijo Bloom finalmente-. Creo que me tengo que ir. La chicas se molestarán conmigo si llegó tarde, y yo soy la líder del grupo así que... Adiós.

-¿No quieres que vaya contigo para, no sé, apoyarte? -dijo Daphne.

-¿Qué?

-No, voy contigo. Soy tu hermana, y tú -dijo Daphne señalando a Bloom.

-¿Yo?

-Tú, hermanita, necesitas ayuda -continuó Daphne.

-Oh... Bueno, adelante, ven conmigo.


	4. ¿Pesadilla O Visión? I

Bloom y su hermana mayor Daphne salieron del castillo vestidas en sus vestidos de baile. No era una reunión real pero eran princesas y necesitaban verse presentables; no con ropa casual, o al menos así pensaba Daphne. Bloom siempre le recordaba que muchas cosas habían cambiado desde su muerte, pero Daphne era muy decidida y Bloom sólo espero que sus amigas también estuvieran en sus vestidos igual que ella. Las dos se dirigieron a la nave para ir a Solaria. Pero cuando Bloom estaba a punto de entrar, sintió un escalofrió, pero no sabía porque. Se quedo parada cerca a la puerta unos instantes.

-Bloom, ¿estás bien? -preguntó Daphne en uno de los asientos. Bloom se sintió transportada a otro mundo unos segundos y volvió a la realidad al oír la voz de su hermana.

-Sí, sí -respondió ella un poco avergonzada. Se sentó cerca de su hermana pero no hizo contacto con los ojos de ella. El recuerdo de Daphne encapuchada con la espada regresó a su mente.

-Sabes, Bloom. Estás muy extraña -dijo Daphne. Bloom hacía ruido con la yema de sus dedos: estaba impaciente.

-Estoy nerviosa, eso es todo -dijo Bloom bruscamente. Daphne suspiró y miró a través de la ventana de la derecha. Bloom miró a su hermana, y suspiró tratando de despejar su mente. ¿Por qué esto la tenía tan nerviosa? ¡Era sólo una simple reunión! Bloom volvió la cabeza hacia la ventana que estaba a su izquierda. Vio como el bosque pasaba veloz delante de ella.: los árboles, las plantas, los animales, los pájaros y algunos pixies...

-Es tan mágico... -pensó Bloom. Pero sintió ese escalofrío y una espesa nube de humo alrededor de ella. Oyó una voz que murmuraba palabras inaudibles. La voz se oía lejana y remota pero tan cercana y familiar al mismo tiempo. Una mujer habló:

_¿Estás segura de que estás bien?_

No era una voz generosa y preocupada; era una burlona, sarcástica...

_Tú caerás. Y con ello, el futuro de Domino..._

Parecía tan familiar. Pero no era Icy; ni Darcy ni Stormy...

_¡Te destruiré...!_

La vista de Bloom se volvió borrosa y todo se volvió negro por unos instantes. Ella creyó ver fuego frente a ella. Parecía ser de noche. Algo parecido a un castillo en llamas apareció. Bloom se demoró un rato en saber que estaba viendo, pero al final lo descubrió.

-¿...Cómo es posible? -murmuró Bloom para sus adentros. Porque frente a ella estaba el castillo de Domino en llamas, el fuego salía de todas partes y las columnas del castillo se volvían grises y se derrumbaban. La gente huía del desastre y pasaban cerca de Bloom pero no le prestaban atención o no estaba ahí como ella creía. Había mucho ruido.

Soldados de Domino salían con sus armas salían a enfrentar a el ejército enemigo, pero Domino iba perdiendo y el enemigo parecía ser invencible. Sus soldados y caballos eran negros y hasta Bloom podía sentir la magia oscuro que ellos emitían. Y cuando uno los atacaba, se rompían en mil pedazos y aparecían en otra parte, ilesos; o al menos eso parecía.

Los soldado de Domino morían, uno a uno; y aunque muchos seres mágicos se disponían a ayudar, era obvio que estaban perdiendo la batalla. Bloom miró de un lado a otro y todo era lo mismo: destrucción, fuego; y muerte.

-Si todos están muriendo -empezó a susurrar Bloom a punto de romper el llanto-... ¿Dónde estoy yo? ¿Dónde están las Winx? -Ella se había dado cuenta que esto era una pesadilla (o una visión) y su otra yo tenía que estar cerca en alguna parte. No había terminado de decir la oración cuando una luz la cegó de repente y oyó un grito de una mujer. Bloom cayó al suelo, con algunos rasguños. Ella trató de levantarse, y en medio de todos los gritos de los habitantes de Domino oyó a alguien mencionar un hechizo... Un hechizo de magia buena.

-¡Fuego del Dragón! -gritó la voz. Bloom sintió una explosión cerca de ella y se cubrió el rostro, con los codos apoyados en el suelo. Levantó la cabeza y en medio de todo el humo vio algo que la dejó fría...

-Oh, no...


	5. ¿Pesadilla O Visión? II

-No, no puede ser -susurró Bloom-... ¿Cómo...? Frente a ella estaba su otra yo y una persona encapuchada con una espada en la mano peleando. Bloom reconoció inmediatamente esa persona: era su hermana Daphne... ¿Verdad? -¡Traidora! -gritó la otra Bloom en medio de sus lágrimas mientra le lanzaba una bola de fuego-. ¡Nos engañaste! ¡Nos engañaste a todos! -Se tambaleó y cayó al suelo. Stella se acercó a animarla. -¿Estás bien? -preguntó ella, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. -No... -murmuró la Bloom del sueño ("Bloom")-. Stella, nos han ganado... Stella, no me siento bien...

_¿Estás segura de que estás bien?_

Las palabras cruzaron otra vez por la mente de "Bloom". Pero no era un recuerdo, alguien le estaba hablando a través de la mente.

-No -respondió Bloom mentalmente.

-Esto -empezó a decir la voz malvada de Daphne. Bloom sintió una mano transparente frente a ella que le mostraba la destrucción-. Es tú futuro...

-¿Cómo? -inquirió Bloom al pararse. Miró a su derecha y vió a Daphne encapuchada, sonriendo malévolamente. Miró el campo de batalla, don de la otra "Bloom" luchaba con Daphne: Daphne seguía ahí. Eran dos Daphnes- ¿Qué has hecho? -murmuró mirando a Daphne a los ojos. Pero la maldad en ellos le obligó a desviar la mirada.

-No había otra opción, hermana -respondió Daphne y se desvaneció en el aire. Bloom se quedó sin aliento. Su otra yo y Daphne seguían peleando.

-¿Aún no te rindes? -dijo Daphne con sarcasmo.

-Tú... -murmuró "Bloom"- ¡Llama danzante!

"Bloom" creó un escudo de fuego, que también servía para atacar. Daphne se rió y levantó su espada y de ella salió un rayo que golpeó a "Bloom". Ella cayó al suelo. Trató de levantarse pero ya estaba demasiado débil por las heridas y el poder que Daphne le había quitado. Las demás Winx trataron de ayudarla pero el ejército enemigo se encargó de cerrarles el paso. Daphne se acercó a "Bloom".

-Ay, Bloom, ni tus nuevos poderes pueden vencerme -dijo Daphne.

-Dijeron... -jadeó "Bloom"-. Dijeron que me haría más poderosa.

-Sólo si sabes utilizarlos -replicó Daphne-. Ni tú ni las Winx pueden controlar semejante poder.

-...S...Si podemos...

-¡Silencio! -vociferó Daphne-. ¡Ahora yo reino aquí! -y al decir esto acercó la espada a la garganta de Bloom.

-¿Daphne, que te pasó? -preguntó "Bloom"-. ¿Qué hechizo te ha cambiado? Tú no eras así. ¿Qué quieres decir con lo de "no hay otra opción"?

-Yo puedo ver más cosas que tú -respondió Daphne con aspereza-. Puedo ver el futuro y ahora mismo te estoy salvando de cosas más graves.

-¿Qué cosas? ¿Esté ejército? ¿La traición? ¿¡**Tú **traición?! **-**gritó "Bloom"-. ¡Ya estamos sufriendo demasiado Daphne! ¿¡Qué cosas nos estás ocultando!? ¡Habla! ¡Yo aún soy Reina de Domino, yo aún reino aquí! ¡No cederé mi trono a mi hermana traidora! Sobre mi cadáver. Pero antes dime, ¿qué has visto? -terminó de decir esto con preocupación y tristeza.

Mientras, la verdadera Bloom había visto todo y estaba en shock. ¿Daphne, traidora? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quiere decir con el "no hay otra opción"? ¿Era esto una pesadilla o una visión que un nuevo enemigo le había enviado?

-...Daphne -susurró "Bloom" mientras se levantaba trabajosamente y se ponía frente a frente a su hermana, que aún estaba sin saber qué decir-. No tienes qué hacer esto, hermana -continuó con lágrimas en los ojos mientras trataba de mantener la calma. Daphne respiró agitadamente, como si estuviera luchando en su interior. Estuvo así por unos segundos. Mientras la verdadera Bloom trataba de acercarse lentamente, con miedo a que Daphne la escubriera.  
-D...Daphne... -susurró.  
-¿Qué te sucede? -preguntó "Bloom". Ella trató de tocar su mano pero Daphne la apartó y con una rapidez asombrosa levantó la espada y la hundió en "Bloom". "Bloom" soltó un grito y su cuerpo se convirtió en cenizas y el viento se las llevó.  
-¡No! -gritó Bloom al ver la horrible escena. Aceleró el pasó y corrió hacia Daphne, pero ella la descubrió y la apuntó con su espada. Ambas respiraban agitadamente.  
-¿¡Estás loca!? -vociferó Bloom haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no golpear a su hermana y estrangularla- ¡Me has...! ¿¡Me has matado!? ¡Tú! -Daphne sólo hizo una sonrisa sarcástica.  
-Vas a despertar -dijo en voz baja-. Y tu hermana estará junto a ti... Haz tu mejor esfuerzo por no gritar y matarla -terminó diciendo esto con un ligero son de burla.  
-¿Qué...? -preguntó Bloom  
-Mírate... -dijo Daphne. Bloom así lo hizo. Puso su mano frente a ella y esta se volvió gris, y un fuego se prendió en ella. Bloom quiso gritar de horror, pero la mirada de Daphne le hizo pensar en otra cosa. Su mano se iba quemando, se hacia cenizas y volaban frente a ella. Lo mismos con su pelo, rojo como era, y su cuerpo.  
-¿Qué planeas...? -susurró Bloom- ¡Daphne! -gritó y sintió que era jalada hacia otra realidad y el castillo en llamas era sólo algo remoto y lejano. Las voces se oían lejanas pero... Tan cercanas. Muchas gritaban su nombre, y Bloom advirtió que esas eran las voces de las Winx.

-Lo siento... -oyó que una voz decía.  
-¡Bloom! -gritó una voz masculina. Bloom la reconoció inmediatamente.  
-¿¡Sky!? -pensó.  
Luego Bloom se sintió en la nada.  
No sentía nada. Sus cinco sentidos no respondían. Poco a poco su vista se acostumbro a la luz. Vio algo verde, algo... Azul. No reconocía los colores. Todo empezó a tener forma... Sí. Lo verde eran los árboles. Lo azul era el color de la nave. Y Bloom vió su mano, pero no estaba gris. Ella pronto volvió a estar en ese ambiente que siempre había amado. Bloom dio un largo suspiró.  
-¿Está todo bien? -preguntó una voz familiar. Bloom abrió los ojos.  
-Eh... ¿Sí? -dijo Bloom sin atreverse a mirar a su lado. Sintió que alguien volvía a mirar a la ventana.  
Era su hermana.  
-¡Rayos, olvidé que aún estaba con ella en la realidad! -pensó Bloom- ¡Contrólate, Bloom! ¡Contrólate y haz como dijo Daphne! -Trató de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, pero la pesadilla había sido tan real que empezó a temblar. Por suerte su hermana no lo advirtió. Bloom junto sus dos manos para calmarse, y al parecer funcionó. Trató de pensar en otra cosa.  
Sky.

-Hace tiempo que no te veo -se dijo a sí misma Bloom. Y era verdad. Ahora el era el rey de Eraklion y tenía que gobernar, ya casi nunca se veían. Bloom ya se había acostumbrado a eso, y ahora le parecía normal que las parejas se vieran pocas veces. La ultima vez que se vieron fue hace 2 meses, y esa vez el le prometió que pronto se casarían.

* * *

-¿Y cuándo es "pronto"? -preguntó Bloom cuando Sky le hizo la promesa.  
-Pronto es pronto -respondió Sky mientras le daba un beso en la frente, dejando a Bloom más confundida que antes.

* * *

-¡Bloom, ya llegamos! -gritó Daphne sacando a Bloom de sus fantasías. Bloom y Daphne bajaron de la nave a parar frente al castillo de Solaria. El cielo tenía un color anaranjado: eran las 4 de la tarde.

-¿Dónde están las chicas? -preguntó Bloom- ¿No van a saludarnos? -Daphne sonrió.  
-Tal vez están adentro -respondió-. Vamos a echar un vistazo.  
Las dos princesas de Domino se acercaron a la puerta y Bloom la empujó ligeramente y para su sorpresa, ¡ya estaba abierta!  
-¿Deberíamos entrar? -preguntó Bloom con un poco de miedo de que el castillo haya sido atacado.  
-¿Quieres esperar aquí hasta medianoche? -replicó Daphne. Bloom asintió, mostrando que había entendido lo que Daphne quería decir con ese comentario y el tono de su voz: _¡Tú eres el Hada de la Llama del Dragón y unos monstruos te dan miedo! ¡Sólo mira cuántos enemigos has vencido! _  
Bloom y Daphne entraron. Todo estaba oscuro como boca de lobo. Bloom sintió una escalofrío.  
-Está muy oscuro -comentó como si no le importara. Avanzó hasta llegar al centro del salón de baile. Mientras lo hacía llamaba a su hermana en voz baja para avisarle donde estaba, prender fuego era muy arriesgado si de verdad habían atacado el castillo. Pero algo que Bloom advirtió con su oído era que cada vez que ella avanzaba unos seres se apartaban de su camino para dejarla pasar.  
-Tal como ese sueño de esta mañana -pensó Bloom. Luego la curiosidad la venció y ella pensó en explorar el lugar. Miró alrededor, escudriñando la oscuridad pero sus ojos no se acostumbraban hasta ahora. Tenía muchas ganas de prender fuego, pero no podía. Por fin, llamó a Daphne, en una voz no muy baja pero no obtuvo respuesta.  
-¿Daphne? ¡Daphne! ¡Ven aquí! -no hubo respuesta. Bloom empezó a desesperarse. Recorrió todo el salón sin importar si había enemigos o no, y sintió esa sensación de que había gente apartándose de su camino, pero no le importo, no ahora que no encontraba a su hermana mayor- ¡Ay, Daphne! ¿Dónde te has metido? -pensó Bloom. Entonces, de repente, la luz se prendió y Bloom jadeó y lo único que pensó al ver la escena fue:

_Ay, Dios, no otra vez..._


	6. Las Fantasías No Duran Para Siempre

-¿¡Qué acaso no saben el susto que me dieron!? -gritó Bloom en mitad furia mitad broma. Cuando la luz del salón se prendió, las Winx y los Especialistas le gritaron: "¡Sorpresa!", y Bloom se asustó por unos nano segundos, pero luego recuperó el juicio- ¡Y para qué me gritan "Sorpresa"! -continuó ahora más confundida que furiosa.

-¿No me digas que en serio no te acuerdas? -suspiró Stella.

-¡No! -gritó Bloom-. ¿Acordarme de qué? -dijo casi inmediatamente después cambiando la expresión de su rostro.

-¡Bloom, tu cumpleaños! -dijo Stella acercándose a Bloom-. ¡En serio! ¿¡En serio no te acuerdas!? -la tomó de los hombros y la agitó.

-Este... No, parece que no... -dijo Bloom como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Pero por dentro, Bloom no entendía como fue que lo olvidó, había pensado acerca de ello el día de ayer durante todo el día. Pero ella prefirió fingir que era normal olvidarlo para no hacer que ellos pensaran que era estúpida. Stella suspiró.

-Será el estrés de la reunión -comentó Musa.

-¿Estrés? ¿Dices "estrés"? -replicó Bloom. Trataba de fingir que ella no tuvo estrés, cuando en realidad si lo había hecho (sin ninguna aparente razón)-. Tal vez por eso olvidé mi cumpleaños -pensó.

-¡Oye, oye, alto! ¿No vas a darnos las gracias? -dijo Stella.

-Sabes, no deberías decir eso, Stella. Estamos frente a una gran cantidad de gente. Tú sabes -dijo Tecna con sarcasmo.

-¡Guau, qué amistad! -dijo Bloom-. Como sea, gracias... No es la mejor forma de agradecerles después de haberles gritado, pero bueno -sonrió. Stella la miró por unos segundos, pero su expresión se dulcificó y le dió un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños-olvidado-por-tí, mejor amiga! -gritó.

-Gracias, Stella -rió Bloom devolviéndole el abrazo. Las demás Winx también se unieron y se volvió un abrazo grupal.

-¡Hey, Bloom! -gritó alguien. Bloom se volvió y vió a su Sky en su t¿traje de rey.

-¡Oh, Sky! -dijo Bloom y camino rápidamente hacia él. Cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca como para besarlo, algo le dijo que no era lo correcto, y en lugar de darle un beso le dio la mano y sonrió. Pensó que Sky se iba a quejar pero al parecer él no le vio ningún problema y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Algo está muy mal -murmuró Stella a sus amigas y ellas rieron. Bloom oyó eso y se volvió a verlas. Las Winx fingieron que estaban tosiendo para confundir a Bloom.

-Ay, mujeres -comentó Sky y Bloom rió. Daphne se acercó a ella y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Bloom. Ella miró a Daphne y sonrió, pero por dentro creía ver ese destello negro en sus ojos; ese brillo oscuro de maldad de la Daphne "loca"-. Bueno, mejor me voy -dijo Sky.

-¿De vuelta a Eraklion? -preguntó Bloom con tristeza.

-No, no, no -rió Sky-. Voy a conversar con los... Chicos -terminó y se dirigió rápidamente al lugar donde estaban los Especialistas.

-Daphne, Sky y yo estamos perdiendo la chispa -suspiró Bloom.

-¿Cómo?

-Al acercarme yo quería besarlo, pero no sé que pasó que en lugar de hacer eso, ¡le dí la mano! -explicó Bloom-. ¡Imagínate! ¡Somos novios! ¿Por qué yo haría eso?

-Tal vez quería actuar formalmente -bromeó Daphne. Bloom realizó que Daphne trataba de animarla y las dos rieron juntas.

-Sí, tal vez tengas razón -rió Bloom-. Y bien, ¿qué sigue? -preguntó dirigiéndose a las Winx, que hablaban como chicas chismosas de High School. Musa salió del grupo y se acercó a Bloom.

-¡Música! -gritó y levantó la mano. De ella salieron brillos y notas musicales rojas que rodearon todo el salón. El cuerpo de Musa se empezó a iluminar y unos grandes altavoces salieron de la nada y en las manos de Musa apareció una guitarra.

-¡Uh! ¡Musa! ¿Qué vas a tocar? -preguntó Stella con el tono de voz de esas niñas de secundaria.

Musa se subió a un escenario que Bloom nunca vio cuando entró al castillo de Solaria e hizo que de sus manos salieron chispas que se convirtieron en un micrífono. Las demás Winx excepto Bloom tomaron eso como una señal e hicieron aparecer con su magia guitarras y micrófonos y corrieron al escenario. Por las caras del público, Bloom creyó que todos sabían que era todo eso. Musa acercó su boca al micrófono, respiró hondo y empezó a cantar.

-Ok, ustedes se han pasado chicas -sonrió Bloom. Había reconocido la canción con sólo oír la melodía y el toque de las guitarras: esa canción era una de sus favoritas. Ahora la fiesta era perfecta. Bloom miró a Daphne. Ella sonreía y empezaba a cantar la canción en voz baja, con los brazos cruzados. Bloom miró a Sky y al público: todos bailaban. Obviamente, esa canción era muy pegadiza.

La tarde transcurrió así. Las Winx cantaban una canción tras otra y no se cansaban, mientras los demás bailaban o conversaban o comían en las grandes mesas que ellas habían hecho aparecer con magia. La gente reía, cantaba, charlaba; y eso hizo a Bloom sentirse mejor después de todas las pesadillas que había tenido en un sólo día. En realidad, hasta Bloom olvidó todo lo que había pasado. La alegría que el castillo tenía era tal, que Bloom sólo se concentraba en charlar, reír con su hermana, sin recordar esas visiones extrañas de su Daphne siendo una asesina.

En uno de esos momentos, Bloom tuvo una charla con Daphne en el balcón.

-¿Te gustó la sorpresa? -preguntó Daphne. Bloom no respondió, porque estaba cantando la letra de la canción-. Eh... ¿Bloom? -dijo Daphne, dándole un ligero codazo. Bloom se tambaleó un poco.

-Ay, lo siento. Sí, me gusto muchísimo, a pesar de que casi me da un infarto -rió Bloom.

-Ay, lo siento Bloomy. No fue mi intención -dijo Daphne.

-No, no, no hay problema -sonrió Bloom, moviéndose al ritmo de la melodía-. En mi opinión, fue la mejor forma de darle un cumpleaños sorpresa a alguien que lo ha olvidado por completo.

-Ah, sí. Acerca de eso, Bloom -empezó a decir Daphne-. ¿Cómo fue que lo olvidaste? Recuerdo que tu me hablaste de ello casi todo el tiempo el día de ayer -esa pregunta incomodó a Bloom.

-Ah... Realmente no lo sé -respondió Bloom, apartando la mirada-. Es algo.. Raro -terminó de decir esto con inocencia. Daphne sonrió.

-Entiendo -dijo ella. Apartó la mirada y vio algo-. Bloom, prepárate -murmuró. Bloom miró hacia donde Daphne lo hacia y vio a Sky. El se acercó-. Bueno, mejor los dejó -comentó Daphne y se fue.

-No, ¡espera! -masculló Bloom tratando de agarrarla del brazo antes de que se fuera pero no lo consiguió. Suspiró- Bueno, ¡somos sólo los dos! -dijo esto con cierto disgusto, aunque no sabía por qué.

-Pareces un poco incómoda -comentó Sky. Bloom se sintió un poco culpable.

-¿Incómoda? ¿Yo? ¡No, Sky, claro que no! -mintió Bloom con un falsa sonrisa en su rostro. Ni siquiera Bloom sabía por qué se sentía tan mal cerca a Sky.

-¡Oh, bueno! -dijo Sky. Hubo un silencio y sólo se oyó la canción.

-¿Tienes algo que decirme? -preguntó Bloom al fin. Vio los ojos de Sky y en ellos vio algo de... Culpa.

-Eh, sí, mira lo que quería decirte era que yo... -tartamudeó Sky mientras tomaba las dos manos de Bloom. Bloom se sintió un poco avergonzada-. Que yo lo siento mucho por estar tan ausente. No era mi intención, tú sabes, mi deber es...

-¡No, Sky, no hay problema! -interrumpió Bloom esta vez sin mentir. Entendía perfectamente todo el caso de gobernar un reino entero, algo que pronto ella también tendría que hacer algún día-. Entiendo perfectamente de lo que estás hablando. Algún día a mí también me tocara hacer eso -Bloom sin querer, le recordó a Sky lo de la boda. El se puso un poco incómodo.

-Siento que estamos perdiendo la chispa -dijo él.

-...Yo creo que es porque estamos creciendo, Sky -le animó Bloom-. Ya no somos... adolescentes, tenemos, tienes que gobernar todo un reino, y lo entiendo. De verdad -Sky sonrió.

-A veces me siento tan suertudo de tener una futura-esposa como tú -dijo pero Bloom advirtió que él seguía triste.

-Ah, la boda -murmuró Bloom-. ¡Yo... Yo no quise recordarte eso! ¡No era mi intención, yo...!

-¡No, no, está bien! -replicó Sky-. Yo soy el tonto aquí por no mencionar nada acerca de nuestra boda.

-_Nuestra_, es algo incómodo -pensó Bloom sin saber por qué-. ¿¡Qué me está pasando!?

-Mira, sé que yo prometí que algún día nos casaríamos, y lo haremos, es la pura verdad -Bloom no necesitaba que Sky le dijera eso. Cuando el prometía algo, se cumplía. Ella rió-. ¿Qué es tan gracioso? -preguntó Sky inmediatamente.

-Ay, Sky, tú tan tierno como siempre -suspiró Bloom con una mirada sarcástica.-. No tienes que repetirme que nos casaremos. Porque cuando tú prometes algo, se cumple, ¿nos es así? -Sky asintió. Entonces Bloom sintió ese fuerte deseo de abrazarlo. Pero una parte de su mente le decía que no era correcto, ¿¡por qué!? Bloom tembló un poco luchando por tratar de expresar sus sentimientos. Y al final lo abrazó y le dio un besó en la mejilla.

-¡Rayos, pero yo quería los labios! -pensó Bloom. Luego advirtió lo que había hecho-. Guau, Sky -dijo Bloom en voz alta.

-¿Qué?

-Yo... Quería los labios -murmuró Bloom. Sky rió-. ¿Y ahora qué es tan gracioso? -preguntó un poco molesta.

-¿Quieres actuar formalmente, verdad? -dijo Sky. Bloom entendió la broma y los dos empezarona reír.

-Extraño esos tiempos -suspiró Bloom-. En Alfea... -de repente, Bloom sintió sus labios presionados contra los de Sky. Pero segundos después de separaron-... Ok, es mi turno -sonrió Bloom y esta vez fue ella la que besó a Sky.

_ Pero las fantasías no duraban para siempre._

_ Duraban un tiempo. Y luego acaban. Rotas en mil pedazos._

Cuando Bloom se separó de Sky, no podían quitarse los ojos de encima. Estaban enamorados, era un hecho. Sacrificarían cualquier cosa por su amor, por estar juntos por siempre. Bloom contemplaba el rostro de Sky, y ambos sonreían. Bloom ya no se sentía mal, culpable o avergonzada cerca de Sky, ahora se sentía orgullosa de tenerlo como futuro-esposo.

Era la mujer más suertuda del mundo por tenerlo.

_Pero las fantasías no duraban para siempre_

La vista de Bloom otra vez se volvió borrosa. Bloom creyó que era sólo porque observaba mucho una cosa, pero no, estaba equivocada. Bloom posó su mano sobre su frente, le empezó a doler la cabeza y todo se movía en su mente.

-¿Bloom, estás bien? -preguntó Sky.

-Sí, un momento -jadeó ella alejándose y apoyándose en uno de las columnas del salón.

El dolor era insoportable. El ruido y las risas eran una tortura para ella, todos los sonidos retumbaban en sus oídos. Todo se volvió oscuro y Bloom se dejó caer. Ella vio siluetas corriendo hacia ella, preguntándole cosas que ella no entendía. Bloom dejó esa realidad a transportarse a algo peor. Mucho peor.

Bloom oyó voces, voces familiares. Ella trató de abrir los ojos; le dolía todo el cuerpo. Vio frente a ella gente vestida elegantemente, conversando sobre temas reales que ella no comprendía.

-Este es el catillo de Eraklion -pensó Bloom viendo las estructuras del salón pero hasta pensar era doloroso con esa jaqueca. Algo raro fue ver que nadie reía. Nadie sonreía. Eraklion era un lugar muy alegre cuando se trataba de fiestas reales, pero ahora... No había felicidad. La gente sólo iba a conversar sobre temas de la realeza. Había música, pero nadie expresaba lo que sentía. Pero entre toda esa gente vio una persona que le pareció muy familiar, aunque nunca la había visto en toda su vida.

Estaba sola y no conversaba con nadie. Parecía que estaba un poco incómoda con todo ese ambiente, con gente importante presente. Esa chica se parecía tanto a Bloom, y por lo tanto, se veía tan diferente a ella. Tenía el pelo naranja y sus ojos expresaban desconfianza hacia todos. Se sentía insegura. Llevaba un vestido largo y hermoso, con un delgado listón azul marino a la altura de la cadera. El vestido tenía volados azules, turquesas, lila y un velo de un color ligeramente turquesa caía sobre el vestido desde la cadera para abajo. Un mechón de cabello le cubría el ojo derecho mientras que otro se encontraba detrás de su izquierda. Tenía el cabello suelto, este le llegaba hasta la cintura y un moño lo mantenía elegante.

-Esta chica -jadeó Bloom-. La he visto antes... -caminó lentamente, tambaleándose decidida a llegar hasta donde estaba esa chica. Ella no parecía tener más de 17 años. nadie pareció advertir la presencia de Bloom- Seguro son esas raras visiones otra vez. Soy invisible -pensó ella.

-¿Qué hago? -murmuró la chica mirando al suelo.

Bloom estaba muy cerca, sólo unos metros más.

-¿Quién eres? -se dijo Bloom.

Pero de repente un rayo vino de la nada y todos cayeron. La chica se cubrió el rostro y cuando la explosión pasó, miró con horror al causante de eso.

-Tú... -susurró.

Bloom levantó la cabeza, estaba sangrando pero ahora a ella ya no le importaba.

-¡Daphne! -gritó Bloom no con sorpresa, sino con furia.

-Te creí muerta... -murmuró la chica retrocediendo con miedo en los ojos.

-Yo nunca morí, pequeña -dijo Daphne-. ¡Pero tú sí! -y al decir esto apuntó su espada hacia la chica y de ella lanzó un rayo. La chica se chocó contra la pared y cayó al suelo. Bloom juró que ella se había roto la espalda.

-¡Daphne, para! -gritó Bloom. Daphne se volvió a Bloom, con una sonrisa malévola.

-No -fue lo único que dijo y caminó rápidamente hacia la chica. La agarró del cuello.

-¡Daphne! -gritó Bloom- ¡Te lo ordenó!

-Tú ya no reinas aquí, Bloom -dijo Daphne ásperamente-. Haz muerto hace más de 60 años.

-¡No! -gritó Bloom. Corrió hacia Daphne y le golpeó en la cara. Ella nunca creyó ser capaz de hacerle eso a su hermana, pero eso ya era demasiado: había matado a sus padres, tal vez destruido a Domino y ahora trataba de matar a una chica inocente. Daphne soltó a la chica, esta estaba inconsciente. Bloom aprovechó para agarrar a Daphne del cuello y tratar de estrangularla. La agitó con fuerza.

-¡Tú no puedes matarme! -gritó Daphne liberándose de las manos de Bloom.

-¡Oh, sí puedo! -gritó Bloom, creando una bola de fuego con sus manos-. ¡Llama del Dragón!

La bola de fuego se dirigió a Daphne, pero ella no mostraba signos de preocupación. Cuando la bola de fuego estaba a punto de tocarla, Daphne la agarró con facilidady sonrió.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? -espetó ella y la lanzó con fuerza hacia Bloom. Bloom se chocó contra la pared y se dejó caer-. Yo también soy la Poseedora de la Llama del Dragón, ¿recuerdas? -sonrió Daphne. Bloom no podía ver su rostro, la sangre le caía desde la frente, Daphne caminó lentamente hacia la chica-. Ah, por cierto. Está chica... Es tu hija -Daphne quería saber de lo que Bloom era capaz. Quería pasar el límite.

Bloom estaba débil, pero al oír que Daphne iba a matar a "su" hija (pues Bloom pensaba que Daphne mentía) sintió un fuego ardiendo dentro de ella. No sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía en el interior, pero parecía que un fuego corría por sus venas y le hacía sentir fuerte otra vez. Se levantó sujetándose de la pared.

-Mi hija... -susurró. Daphne estaba cruzando los límites. Bloom sintió una furia y rabia tan grandes que sintió que iba a explotar. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos como el fuego. Ya no le importaba sangrar, no importaba si mataba a su hermana de "casualidad", hija o no, la iba a proteger. Sentía la Llama del Dragón dentro de esa chica.

-¡Fuego del Dragón! -vociferó Bloom.

Un gran dragón rojo salió de Bloom y la rodeó. Los ojos abiertos de Bloom reflejaban el fuego y de ellos salía una luz blanca. Con sus manos, Bloom ordenó al Dragón a atacar a Daphne. Daphne estaba boquiabierta: no había esperado ver un Dragón tan grande, tan poderoso, tan parecido al Dragón real, al Creador del Universo Mágico. El dragón rodeó a Daphne, que dejó caer la espada. Ella lanzó un alarido agudo que hubiera dejado sordo a un humano, pero no a Bloom, que estaba en un estado de furia loca. Bloom sonrió ligeramente. El Dragón elevó a Daphne, quemándola. Bloom hizo un ademán con sus manos y el fuego se dispersó hasta desaparecer con Daphne. Bloom se posó sobre el suelo sin caer. Ella cerro los ojos, un poco orgullosa de su hazaña, un poco culpable de haber matado a su hermana. Abrió los ojos.

Daphne estaba en el suelo, sangrando. Las Winx trataban de despertarla, sin resultados. La gente corría buscando ayuda: el salón de baile estaba destruido. Había fuego en algunos rincones. El vestido de Bloom estaba rasguñado, sucio; y cubierto de cenizas. Sky estaba a unos metros de ella, boquiabierto sin saber qué decir o hacer. La locura dejó a Bloom, y ella fue consciente de lo que había hecho.

¿Acaso había matado a su hermana?

-Qué he hecho... -susurró Bloom.


	7. Una Pequeña Charla

Bloom sintió que alguien le estaba echando un hechizo de magia buena. Ella se cubrió la frente, que aún le dolía, con su mano.

-Ay, deja de hacer eso -murmuró Bloom con voz ronca mientras se sentaba sobre una cama. Abrió los ojos lentamente, y se demoró un rato en reconocer el lugar: su habitación en Domino. Los recuerdos le vinieron lentamente a la cabeza y observó el lugar. Una a uno vinieron las horrible pesadillas que había tenido una mañana de vuelta a su mente. Ahora le parecía que todo eso había sido un simple, horrible, sueño. Miró a su derecha y vio algo que la asustó y empezó a gritar, cubriéndose con su frazada.

-¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡Bloom, calma! ¡Calma! -masculló Stella tratando de tocar la mano de Bloom-. ¡Calla, cállate o despertarás a todo el castillo!

Bloom miró hacia su ventana y vio que el sol apenas salía. Era la madrugada. Entendió la sensatez de las palabras de su mejor amiga y dejó de gritar. Pero empezó a respirar agitadamente, temblando.

-Dime, dime que fue un sueño -tartamudeó-. Dime que ella está bien, Stella.

-Bueno... Está bien.

-¿En serio?

-No -suspiró Stella con tristeza. Bloom se cubrió el rostro y empezó a llorar.

-Genial, buen trabajo, Stella -se dijo entre dientes Stella. Se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

-Lo siento, Stella -se disculpó Bloom entre sus lágrimas-. Yo no quise... No quise... ¿Qué he hecho? -Hubo un silencio.

-Sé que te va a herir, Bloom, pero tienes que decirme -dijo Stella al fin con seriedad y compasión-: ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¡Es tu hermana, Bloom, tu hermana!

Bloom se sintió incómoda y culpable ante aquella pregunta. ¿Valía la pena contarle algo sobre sus pesadillas? ¿Le creería? Y si lo hacía, ¿qué iba a ganar? Eso no iba a devolverle la salud a Daphne otra vez.

-Yo... -empezó a susurrar Bloom-. Yo... -trató de hablar pero no podía. Simplemente no podía. Su voz se quebró y empezó a llorar otra vez. Stella suspiró.

-Mira, Bloom, sé que es difícil, todo... Esta locura, pero... Tú siempre tienes una razón para todo y creí que...

-¡Pues entonces me volví loca! ¿¡Ok!? -gritó Bloom. Stella se quedó boquiabierta: no había esperado una respuesta así con aquel tono de voz, viniendo de su mejor amiga. Bloom entonces comprendió lo que había hecho-. No, Stella, esa no fue mi intención. Algo pasó, yo nunca te gritaría... -suspiró. Tenía que decirle la verdad. Stella no dijo ni una palabra-. Te diré lo que pasó. Escucha.

Entonces se dispuso a contarle todo a Stella. Cada detalle que ella podía recordar, se lo contó. Stella, por su parte, no interrumpió en ningún momento y sus ojos se llenaban con más y más asombro a medida que el relato continuaba. Eso era muy raro viniendo de Stella: guardando silencio, manteniéndose seria, prestando atención. O tal vez Bloom sólo recordaba a la Stella adolescente.

El relato acabó. Hubo un momento de silencio. Al fin, Bloom dijo: -Tal vez la mayoría de las cosas no tengan sentido, Stella, pero bueno, es un... Sueño. Está bien si no me crees, en realidad ni yo espero que alguien me crea porque es algo muy raro y...

-No, no, no. Yo te creo -interrumpió Stella. Y habían en su voz, algo, de verdad.

-Oh... ¿En serio? -preguntó Bloom incrédula.

-Sip -respondió Stella con una sonrisa-. Porque tú... Cuando tu viste a Daphne matar a tu "hija", en la vida real le gritaste a Daphne cosas sin sentido (que ya entiendo ahora que me has contado tu pesadilla), y trataste de estrangularla y... Toda la pelea que tuviste con Daphne en la pesadilla también pasó en la vida real, sólo que tú tenías la ventaja -Bloom se cubrió el rostro con la almohada y suspiró.  
-No sé que hacer -murmuró.  
Stella se sintió mal por su amiga, estaba pasando por demasiado. Puso su mano sobre el hombro de Bloom para animarla. Bloom levantó la cabeza, con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-¿Y qué si mi hermana muere? -preguntó ella con voz ronca.  
-Vamos a continuar con nuestras vidas -le reconfortó Stella dándole un abrazo-. Nunca la olvidaremos, pero trataremos de ser felices, ¿verdad?  
-Yo no quise tratar de matarla -dijo Bloom-. Esa pesadilla se veía tan real... Yo...  
-Ya, Bloom, no te hagas eso -dijo Stella quedamente dándole un codazo-. Ella estará bien -Bloom supo que no valía la pena discutir acerca de la vida de su hermana con Stella: ella creía firmemente que iba a sobrevivir, aunque no lo mostraba.

-Entonces... ¿Qué hacemos? -preguntó Stella inocentemente para ocupar la mente de Bloom en otras cosas.  
-Voy a ver a mi hermana -dijo Bloom firmemente y se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación. Pero Stella la agarró de la muñeca.  
-Bloom, no creo que sea buena idea -murmuró ella.  
-¿Y por qué no? -inquirió Bloom un poco molesta.  
-...No te gustará verla... En ese... Estado -Bloom se sentó sobre su cama-. Es tu hermana, te dolerá mucho verla herida.  
-Por mi culpa... -se dijo Bloom. Stella le dio un codazo y Bloom rió un poco.  
-¿Podemos, simplemente, cambiar de tema de una vez? -exclamó Stella-. ¡Ella estará bien! ¡Confía!  
-Podemos... -empezó a decir Bloom pensando en una actividad-. ¿Podemos...?  
-¿Cantar, ir de compras, salir a pasear, explorar el castillo de Domino? -preguntó ansiosamente Stella.  
-¡No podemos hacer todas esas cosas ahora! -rió Bloom.  
-¡Oye! ¿Ves el sol? ¡Es la madrugada! ¡Tenemos tiempo para todo!  
Bloom lo pensó por un momento. Sabía que su mejor amiga intentaba animarla pero no estaba de muy buen humor como para hacer todas esas cosas. Minutos después creyó que ir con las Winx a hacer una actividad era lo mejor para animarla y tomar la situación de Daphne con calma.  
-Está bien, Stella, iremos -respondió alegremente-. Llama a las demás Winx -se paró y fue a cambiarse. Stella se puso feliz por dentro y dio pequeños saltitos mientras salía de la habitación agarrando su celular.

Las Winx al principio se quejaron cuando vieron que Stella las llamaba, pero cuando se enteraron que era para animar a Bloom, aceptaron de inmediato y acordaron encontrarse en el lago Rocaluz. Stella volvió muy animada.  
-¡Van en camino! -dijo casi gritando.  
-¿Aquí? -preguntó Bloom temiendo que Stella vaya a despertar a todo el castillo.  
-¡No, tonta, al lago Rocaluz! -exclamó su amiga. Las dos empezaron a reír.  
-¿Y bien...? -empezó a decir Bloom, ya cambiada sentada sobre la cama.  
-¿Y bien? -repitió Stella. Bloom suspiró.  
-Necesito un... Rato a solas -murmuró mirando al suelo. Su amiga entendió perfectamente. Ella asintió y dejó la habitación, cerrando la puerta con delicadeza. Se alejó de la estancia murmurando el nombre de su amiga: Bloom.


	8. El Fantasma De Daphne

Cuando Stella cerró la puerta Bloom se sentó sobre su cama y suspiró. En esos momentos se sentía muy suertuda de tener unas amigas como las Winx, que la apoyaban y ayudaban. Apoyó el codo en su pierna y puso su mano debajo de su mentón. Ella suspiró otra vez y miró su habitación, perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Tantas cosas que pensar... -se susurró. Pero el cansancio volvió a su ser y sus párpados se empezaron a cerrar poco a poco. Finalmente sus ojos se cerraron, pero la imagen de la primera pesadilla volvió a su mente. Jadeando de horror, Bloom abrió sus ojos rápidamente y se apoyó contra la pared mientras se cubría el rostro.

Más imágenes de las pesadillas volvieron a su mente y Bloom se paró de un salto. Se tambaleó y Bloom vio a Domino en llamas por un segundo. Le empezó a doler la cabeza.

-No, Daphne, yo tengo que ir a verte, Daphne -jadeó Bloom dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Bloom se encaminó a la habitación de su hermana como sea. Ella corrió, sintiendo que algo la perseguía. Ignoró todas las personas que la saludaban y preguntaban como se encontraba; ella sólo veía imágenes del ataque a Domino. Al entrar al cuarto de Daphne, cerró la puerta de prisa y se apoyó contra ella.

-¡Daphne, yo...! -empezó a decir Bloom pero se interrumpió cuando vio a su hermana mayor por primera vez después del baile.

Daphne estaba echada en su cama con muchas vendas alrededor de su cuerpo, pero al parecer nada grave. Tenía algunos moretones en el rostro. Podía respirar y abrir los ojos, pero no pararse o moverse por su cuenta. Pero lo más sorprendente era que se podía ver a la Daphne fantasma en ella: su máscara, su corona y su vestido. Pero se podía ver a la Daphne humana. Bloom se quedó muda.

-Hola, hermanita -dijo Daphne suavemente. Ella aún no podía hablar como siempre. Bloom miró al suelo. -Tienes que saber, que no fue mi intención hacerte daño -murmuró Bloom-. Fue sólo que... Que... -su voz se quebró, no sabía como explicárselo a su hermana, ¿Cómo le dirías a tu hermana que tú viste visiones de ella siendo una asesina? -¿Sí? -preguntó Daphne levantándose un poco de su cama, causándole dolor pero trató de ocultarlo. Bloom suspiró y miró a su hermana. Cada vez que trataba de hablar las palabras no eran capaces de dejar sus labios. -Yo... -murmuró Bloom, ahora tratando de evitar hacer contacto con los ojos de su hermana-. Yo ví... Visiones... -Bloom tragó saliva. Daphne se levantó un poco más de su cama, aguzando el oído-. Las visiones era de... Eran siempre lo mismo... Pero, lo que quiero decir es que; significaban casi lo mismo pero... Ay -Bloom no sabía como explicarse.

-Continúa -comentó Daphne. Bloom sacudió la cabeza.  
-Fueron tres -dijo ella con voz más firme-. La primera era... de las Winx y yo tocando un concierto y yo salí a buscar a mis padres, y una... Persona, los mató -los ojos de Daphne se agrandaron-. La segunda fue... -Bloom trató de recordar y al mismo tiempo pensar en qué decir para no mencionar que Daphne era la asesina. Se demoró un rato.  
-¿La segunda fue...? -preguntó Daphne amablemente. Bloom empezó a temblar ligeramente.  
-Domino en llamas -la voz de Bloom se apagó y Daphne trató de esconder su horror-. Una... Una persona estaba luchando con mi otra yo, y me mató. Y la tercera... -Bloom paró de repente para limpiarse las lágrimas.  
-¿Qué pasó en la tercera? -preguntó Daphne con voz temblorosa.  
-En la tercera... -empezó a explicar Bloom-. Era un baile... Y había una chica, de 17 años por lo menos. Se parecía tanto a nosotras -Bloom sonrió levemente, recordando cuando hermosa era la chica, su hija-. Pero a la vez era tan diferente -su sonrisa se esfumó recordando lo que estba a punto de relatar.  
-Pero algo malo pasó, ¿verdad? -dijo Daphne ahora sentada en el borde de la cama, con la Daphne fantasma aún dentro de ella. Bloom asintió.  
-Sí -murmuró mientras las lágrimas empezaban a salir-. Sí, esa persona, tú ya sabes quién... La mató... Creo... -Daphne movió la cabeza, como si ya se hubiera esperado ese final-. Ella dijo que era mi hija.

-¿Ella? -Bloom temió por un momento que había revelado la identidad del asesino con sólo haber dicho el género.  
-Sí, ella, mi hija -mintió Bloom-. Mi hija me dijo eso.  
-¿...Tu hija? -repitió Daphne con horror. Bloom se cubrió el rostro.  
-Daphne, necesitas decirme que significa esto, porque yo, yo no le veo significado -murmuró-. Tienes que ayudarme. ¿Y qué si esto es una amenaza, y qué si Domino _si_ va a caer en cualquier momento? -Hubo un momento de silencio.  
-Dices que esa persona mató a nuestros padres, a ti y luego a tu hija; ¿verdad? -preguntó Daphne, Bloom asintió ligeramente-. ¿No crees que está tratando de eliminar los Poseedores de la Llama del Dragón, Bloom? Uno, por uno. En diferentes épocas.  
-Tal vez... -dijo Bloom.  
-¿Pero dónde estoy yo? -Bloom tembló ligeramente, ella no quería que su hermana descubriera que ella misma había matado a su familia.  
-No lo sé -susurró Bloom desviando la mirada-. No lo sé, Daphne... ¿Tal vez tu ya estabas muerta? -mintió. Ella sabía que una sola mentira o algún cambio podía cambiar el pensamiento de su hermana y darle una idea equivocada de lo que las pesadillas significaban, pero sentía que tenía que esconderlo.

-Una cosa que no tiene sentido, al menos para mí -empezó a decir Daphne-. Es, ¿por qué me atacaste en el baile?  
-Tal vez, yo estaba viendo otra cosa, digo, una ilusión, tu sabes. ¿Alguna otra idea? -interrumpió bruscamente Bloom. Daphne advirtió que su hermana estaba actuando algo extraña, le estaba escondiendo algo.  
-¿Qué tratas de esconderme? -pensó, cerrando los ojos. Respiró hondo y se dirigió a su hermana. Bloom tembló ligeramente y trató de evitar contacto con los ojos de Daphne, temiendo que ella descubriera la verdad. Pero no podía quitar los ojos de la figura fantasmagórica de Daphne en su cuerpo humano.  
-¿Por qué el fantasma está dentro de ti? -murmuró Bloom- ¿Acaso estás entre la vida y la muerte? -Daphne se encogió de hombros.  
-Algo así -suspiró. Ella agarró las manos de Bloom y las junto.  
-No quiero que te mueras -susurró Bloom, mirando la luz que emanaban de las manos de Daphne. -¿Quién dijo que lo haría? -preguntó Daphne con un poco de tristeza.  
-...Yo hice esto -dijo Bloom tratando de evitar que las lágrimas salieran de nuevo-. Es mi culpa. Lo siento -Daphne posó su mano en la mejilla de su hermana y la acarició suavemente.  
-Bloom -empezó a decir ella suavemente-. Recuerda, que tu siempre podrás confiar en mí.  
Bloom sintió un escalofrió cuando oyó esas palabras por alguna razón. Algo en ella le decía que Daphne mentía... No, no podía ser posible.  
-Ok... -dijo Bloom tímidamente. Parpadeó repetidas veces-. Ok -respiró hondo y cerró los ojos por un instante, pero vió a Daphne encapuchada. Bloom se sacudió y cubrió el rostro-. Ay no... -susurró.  
-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Daphne.  
-Sí, sí -dijo Bloom al parecer ignorando la pregunta. Suspiró-. Daphne, tengo que irme. Me alegra que estés bien.  
-Adiós -dijo Daphne y le dió un abrazo.  
-Adiós -susurró Bloom con una sonrisa. Ella salió de la habitación y dió un suspiro de alivio-. Matar a los Poseedores de la Llama del Dragón -se dijo, repitiéndo las palabras de Daphne-. Matar a los... Poseedores de la... Llama del... -sus ojos se agrandaron y corrió hacia su próxima destinación.


	9. Viendo El Futuro

Bloom corrió dejando la habitación de su hermana mayor Daphne mientras respiraba agitadamente.

-¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? ¿Por qué? ¡Debió ser mi primer pensamiento al despertarme! -se decía Bloom. Imágenes de las pesadillas aparecían una y otra vez con más frecuencia que antes y hacían a Bloom tambalear o tropezar de vez en cuando- Suerte que no hay nadie aquí. No podré herir a nadie.

Corriendo por el pasillo vio a siete chicas frente a ella, pero ella cerró los ojos. Las chicas se apartaron de su camino al verla pasar.

-¡Hey, Bloom! ¿Qué te pasa? -gritó una voz.

-¡Bloom! -llamaron otras voces. Pero Bloom no presto atención. Su mente estaba concentrada en una sola cosa. Una sola cosa...

Ella corrió hasta el salón de baile y paró mientras se tambaleaba y el mundo daba vueltas. Bloom murmuraba cosas inaudibles y sin sentido, como respondiendo a las voces malévolas que le susurraban. Se apoyó contra una columna y se dejó caer.

-¿Por qué rayos tengo esa costumbre de dejarme caer contra las paredes? -jadeó Bloom entrecerrando los ojos. Apoyó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, con sus brazos rodeándola y pensó... No oía pasos o voces que se acercaban, las Winx no la seguían y seguramente estaban conversando sobre la conducta de Bloom. Como siempre. Ahora a Bloom le parecía molestoso que sus amigas se preocuparan por ella. ¡Por favor, tenía más de 25 años! Bueno, a decir verdad, hasta Bloom se había olvidado su propia edad.

-¿Qué me pasa...? -se susurró Bloom dejando que el sueño le ganara. Sus ojos se cerraron completamente, esta vez sin ninguna imagen de la pesadilla, sus brazo izquierdo se dejó caer lentamente.

Por alguna razón su mano izquierda buscó apoyo y tanteó el suelo. Bloom aún seguía con los ojos cerrados, imaginando cosas que tal vez nunca pasarían. Su mano sintió algo suave y doblado. A pesar de recordar el dicho "La curiosidad mata al gato", ella sentía que tenía que jalarlo para descubrir que era. La tentación era muy fuerte, a pesar de que ella creía que tenía que tener cuidado con todo, absolutamente todo. Agarró la cosa suave y doblada, lista para jalarlo. Pero todas las cosas que habían pasado ayer volvieron a su mente. Se estremeció. Bloom no quería quedarse toda su vida decidiendo si jalarla o no. Ya a punto de dormirse, su mano lo jaló con mucha fuerza y algo suave y grande cayó sobre su brazo y Bloom se cayó sobre algo que parecía una frazada.  
Bloom tenía muchas ganas de dormir, pero una vaga idea de lo que quería hacer hace unos instantes volvió a su mente y se levantó trabajosamente. Se removió el cabello pelirrojo que tenía frente a ella y vió que lo que había caído era una cortina guinda de tamaño mediano.  
-Pero qué fuerza... -murmuró, aún con la vista un poco borrosa. Giró a la izquierda y vió un atril y sobre el un libro abierto en la mitad. Todo en una pequeña habitación que al parecer estaba cubierta por eso cortina que Bloom había jalado. Bloom sacudió la cabeza y se dio una palmada en la frente- ¡Claro! -exclamó- ¡Eso era lo que yo fui a buscar! ¡Cómo pude olvidarlo! -de repente el fantasma de Bartelby apareció con las manos cruzadas.  
-¿Está bien, su alteza? -preguntó él.

-Sí, sólo un poco olvidadiza -respondió Bloom alegremente. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció y su expresión se llenó de preocupación y angustia-. Pero necesito ver el libro. Verá, muchas cosas pasaron ayer... O hace una semana, pero necesito ver el futuro -Bartelby comprendió, asintió con la cabeza y extendió una mano para indicarle a Bloom que podía pasar. Y ella así lo hizo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Bloom se puso frente al atril y pasó la hoja del libro. Pronto apareció una expresión de confusión en el rostro de Bloom. Se volvió a Bartelby, que se había movido a un rincón.  
-¿Dónde empiezo? -dijo en voz baja, como si alguien pudiera escucharla y la estuviera vigilando.  
-Desde el principio -respondió Bartelby calmadamente. Bloom lo miró confundida y fue a la primera página. El libro era enorme y cuando parecía tener por lo menos 60 páginas, tenía más de 1000.  
Al ir a la primera página, Bloom vio garabatos sin sentido o significado que se iluminaron, se juntaron y formaron una imagen: era de ella y Sky en su boda.

La primera vez que Bloom vio eso, botó el libro. Pero ahora estaba en shock y boquiabierta. ¿Realmente iba a pasar?  
-¿Este es mi futuro? -preguntó Bloom sin voltear la cabeza. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente.  
-Si lo dice el libro, así será -dijo Bartelby. Bloom se preguntó cómo el podía saber de que estaba ella hablando, porque el estaba lejos, pero cambió de tema y se concentró completamente en el libro.  
-Entonces me voy a casar -suspiró Bloom con voz entrecortada. Volteó la página y pasó lo mismo con las letras, pero esta vez formaron a ella y Sky alzando a una niña pelirroja de 7 años en el parque de algo que parecía ser Gardenia. Los ojos de Bloom se agrandaron -. Yo conozco a esa niña -dijo señalándola. Pero no dijo nada más-. Mi hija... -pensó.  
Ella fue a la siguiente página y vio a las demás Winx con sus hijas e hijos. Bloom no dijo una sola palabra, pero observó con mucha atención la foto. Habían nueve adolescentes de por lo menos catorce o quince años junto con las Winx. Había una pelirroja, una rubia, dos de pelo castaño, dos de piel morena, una de pelo negro y mechones azul marino, una de pelo rosa y una de pelo marrón. Bloom trató de descifrar quién era hija de quién, pero sintió que el tiempo apremiaba y pasó a la siguiente página y a la siguiente rápidamente. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por memorizarse todas las fotos. Viendo cada página descifro su futuro: Bloom y Sky se casarían y tendrían hijos al igual que las demás Winx. Sus hijas serían la 2da Generación del Winx Club y también vencerían a sus enemigos, pero más que nada pasarían tiempo en familia, ya que todos los villanos se habían rendido.

Eso era lo único que las fotos y garabatos sin sentido le podían decir. Bloom puso su mano sobre una hoja del libro y suspiró.  
-Cada página dice y esconde tanto al mismo tiempo -murmuró cerrando los ojos. Se volvió a Bartelby-. ¿No pueden decirme algo más?  
-A medida que tu vida vaya avanzando, este libro revelará más -respondió Bartelby-. Pero por ahora, sólo revelará lo que cree necesario...  
-Al menos dice que tendré una familia -suspiró Bloom pero luego un nuevo pensamiento se le ocurrió-. Per este libro sólo muestra las cosas que pasaran dependiendo de nuestras decisiones, ¿verdad? Nos muestran las cosas buenas que pasaran si elegimos el camino correcto... -Bloom se detuvo de golpe y tocó suavemente la página del libro-. Entonces... ¿Qué cosas malas pasarán si elijo el camino incorrecto...? -susurró.  
-Nadie puede saberlo -dijo Bartelby. Bloom se cubrió el rostro, el cansancio la estaba venciendo. Por un momento le sorprendió que ya no tuviera pesadillas o imágenes de ellas.  
-¿Dónde están las Winx? -dijo de repente. ¿Acaso ellas se habían olvidado de ella por completo? Tal vez decidieron darle un poco de tiempo para calmarse, y ahora conversaban sobre cosas de la vida. ¿...Pero cuánto duraría ese tiempo?  
Apenas Bloom había terminando de decir la oración, cuando ella oyó pasos lejanos que se acercaban apresuradamente, y voces que charlaban y reían.  
-Ah, siempre tan oportuna -se dijo Bloom sarcásticamente. Dejó el libro en la pagina donde lo había encontrado al entrar y salió de la pequeña estancia murmurando un pequeño: "Gracias por todo" a Bartelby, que había desaparecido, advirtiendo que Bloom no quería que sus amigas supieran que había visto el futuro... Bueno, un aparte de el futuro.

Bloom miró la cortina tirada en el suelo y se mordió el labio. Hasta ahora no podía creer que ella tuvo tanta fuerza como para hacerlo caer al suelo así sin más. Ella extendió su mano y unos pequeños brillos rodearon a la cortina, que se elevó. En menos de 10 segundos, la cortina estaba como si nada hubiera pasado. Justo a tiempo. Las Winx habían llegado.  
-¡Bloom! ¡Ahí estás! -gritó Stella y la abrazó fuertemente. Bloom trató de desprenderse.  
-Eh, sí, sí, aquí estoy -dijo Bloom actuando como si estuviera un poco confundida-. ¿Me perdí de algo?  
-Bueno, tu eres la única que salió corriendo sin prestarnos la menor atención, nosotras somos las que tenemos que preguntar: ¿de qué nos perdimos? -dijo Musa. Bloom tuvo ganas de reír pero luego se dio cuenta de que hablaban en serio. Se dio una palmada en la frente, recordando que había pasado cerca de ella sin prestarles atención, como Musa había dicho. Bloom dio una pequeña risita.  
-Ah, con que ustedes eran esas chicas paradas ahí -mintió sacando a relucir sus habilidades de actuación-. Perdón por eso, yo... Yo... Yo estaba... -su mente se puso en blanco, no sabía que decir, estaba nerviosa y empezó a temblar recordando a Daphne. Sus amigas se dieron cuenta y la animaron.  
-Tranquila, está bien -la animó Roxy.  
-Olvídate de eso, ¡porque ya vamos a divertirnos! -exclamó Stella y todas rieron.  
-Ja, si te entendí, Stella -bromeó Bloom, sintiendo que el cansancio la dejaba-. Y bien -empezó a decir, poniéndose más seria-, ¿a dónde vamos?


	10. Loca Por 100mpre

-¡De compras! -dijo Stella casi gritando. Bloom no pudo contener su risa: era casi obvio que Stella iba a decir eso.

-Ok, Stella, como tú digas -rió Bloom, olvidando el terror que había sentido esa misma mañana.

-Y bien, ¿¡qué esperamos!? -gritó Stella y prácticamente jaló a Bloom fuera del castillo, mientras ella y las demás Winx reían y Bloom trataba de no tropezarse con sus propios pies.

-Y dime, ¿después de ir de compras qué haremos? -preguntó Bloom apoyándose en el hombro de Stella mientras ella caminaban por el jardín.

-Lo pensaremos más tarde -sonrió Stella. Bloom dio un suspiro.

-Ay, Stella...

-Espera, ¿vamos a Gardenia? -exclamó Musa, viendo a Stella sacando su cetro.

-¡Claro! -respondió Stella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿No podríamos ir a un centro comercial de Magix, Stella? -preguntó Flora.

-¡No! -dijo Stella, abriendo el portal- ¡Vamos, entren! -dijo mientras ella entraba al portal y las otras la seguían.

-Tú sólo quieres ser el centro de atención... -bromeó Bloom.

-¡Siiileeenciooo! -cantó Stella.

-¿No deberíamos invitar a los...? -empezó a decir Aisha.

-¡No! -interrumpió Stella- Y bien, ¡ya llegamos!

Las Winx estaban en el centro comercial de Gardenia, en el que alguna vez habían ido para buscar la Lilo. Pero ellas no habían hecho una entrada muy "llamativa", y por lo tanto ninguna persona les prestó atención. Las Winx estaban en el centro del salón, donde la gente no caminaba mucho.

-¡Oigan! -gritó Stella agitando los brazos-. ¿No nos han visto? ¡Somos las Winx! -de repente Flora le jaló del brazo.

-¡Déjalo, Stella! -rió ella-. Si no nos prestan atención, no importa. Además, hemos estado mucho tiempo sin entrar en acción.

Stella se liberó de Flora.

-¿Estás diciendo que quieres volver a tener un enemigo como en los viejos tiempos? -bromeó.

-¡Stella! -gritaron todas las Winx.

-¡Ok, ok, ya entendí, no quieren! -rió Stella mientras se rascaba la nuca- Y bien, ¿qué le parece sí...? -pero Stella no pudo terminar la frase, porque lanzó un grito y se acercó a una tienda.

-¡Y ahí va! -gritó Aisha y todas rieron. Stella observó el vestido que había llamado su atención unos segundos y se volteó de inmediato.

-¿No les parece hermoso? -exclamó- ¡Tengo que comprar ese vestido cocktail anaranjado de Sung Boutique, y ya!

-Tienes razón, es hermoso -dijo Roxy dando unos pasos adelante.

-Espera, ¿cómo sabes que de Sung Boutique? -dijo Bloom.

-¿Qué no es obvio? -dijo Stella. Bloom se dio una palmada en la cara.

-Vaya, una respuesta detalla es sin duda una respuesta detalla -dijo Musa con sarcasmo.

-¿Flora, tienes dinero? -preguntó Stella sin prestar atención a Musa.

-¿Tenemos dinero? -preguntaron varias Winx al unísono. Stella suspiró.

-Nah, olvídenlo, yo tengo el mío -dijo sacando su billetera mientras entraba en la tienda-. _Ciao!_

_ Las Winx no tuvieron que esperar ni 2 minutos. Stella ya había regresado._

-¡Oh, sí! -gritó conteniendo su alegría-. Bien, ahora sí nos podemos ir, ¡vamos, vamos! -insistió empujando a sus amigas a una tienda cercana. Al entrar a la tienda, Stella jaló a Bloom hasta un cambiador de ropa y le lanzó un vestido- ¡Ah, lastima, olvidé que aquí no hay probadores mágicos! -se dijo entre dientes-. ¿Podrías apurarte, Bloom? -gritó y las demás se rieron. Bloom salió del probador usando un vestido con volados rosa pálidos y dibujos de flores de color azul oscuro con un bolero azul marino con mangas larguísimas.

-¿Qué tal? -preguntó Bloom. Stella lanzó un grito.

-¡Oh, no, ese vestido es para mí! -bromó Stella.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! -rió Bloom-. ¡No! -dijo severamente.

Durante todo el día desde las 7:00 a.m. hasta las 7:00 p.m. las Winx compraron y compraron ropa hasta ya no poder. Obviamente, descansaron, fueron a restaurantes a comer y charlar y reír, contando anécdotas y chistes. Reían como locas y recibían unas cuantas miradas, pero a ellas no les importaba. Misteriosamente, Gardenia tenía las tiendas de ropa más famosas del mundo, pero antes de que las Winx se preguntaran como era eso posible, Stella ya se fijaba en un vestido de la tienda y arrastraba a sus amigas hasta allí.

-Déjame ver -empezó a decir Roxy suspirando-; hemos ido a las tiendas Zara, Adidas, Nike... ¿Espera por qué hemos ido a tiendas de deporte?

-¡Porque sí! ¿Hello? ¡Los chicos, regalos! ¿Acaso han olvidado su existencia? -gritó Stella. Roxy parpadeó unas cuantas veces y volvió a la lista.

-Um.. Hermes, Chanel, Louis Vuitton, Dior, Burberry, Fendi, Versage, Gucci, Giorgio Armani, Prada... Oh por Dios.

-¿Una tienda se llama "Oh por..."? -empezó a decir Aisha pero fue interrumpida por Stella.

-¡No! -gritó ella mientras observaba un vestido azul oscuro que llegaba hasta el piso que estaba en la vidriera.

-Hemos comprado en las tiendas más lujosas del mundo y todas están en Gardenia, ¿qué clase de brujería es esta? -bromeó Roxy.

-No es bujería, es magia -sonrió Bloom-. Oigan, ¿y Stella?

-¡Aquí! -llamó la rubia, que estaba parada junto a la puerta de la tienda.

-Fue a la cajera tan rápido... -suspiró Tecna.

-Así es ella cuando va de compras -dijo Musa. Stella salió de la tienda y todas la siguieron.

-Stella, ¿no te parece que tenemos demasiados bolsas de ropa? -preguntó Flora.

-¡Bah, podemos hacer que floten con magia! -respondió Stella- ¡Oh, miren esos zapatos! ¡Vamos! -se fue corriendo hasta la tienda y todas la siguieron mientras reían- Ah, miren esto -dijo contemplando la tienda-. Zapatos diarios, de trabajo, deportivos (no es como si fuera a comprar unos así), mules, taco, de plataforma, botas... ¡Ay, botas!

-Tú no has cambiado en nada, ¿verdad, Stella? -comentó Bloom.

-No, ¡y por eso soy tu mejor amiga! -respondió Stella, y le lanzó unas botas negras-. ¡Pruébatelo!

-No, Stella, por favor, ya es...

-¡Porfis! -Bloom cerró los ojos y tragó saliva.

-¡Ok, como usted diga, su Majestad! -rió. Se dirigó a una banca y Stella la siguió.

-Son zapatos de Charlotte Olympia -dijo Stella.

-Eso es, estás loca -dijo Bloom con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se probaba las botas.

-Para toda la vida -dijo Stella y se sentó junto a Bloom-. Te quedan bien...

-Gracias... Pero no me gusta el negro -la sonrisa se había borrado de los labios de Bloom. Stella volteó a ver donde estaban las demás y al ver que estaban lejos se volvió a Bloom, con preocupación reflejada en sus ojos. Puso su mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó.

-Si, de maravilla -respondió Bloom forzando una sonrisa.

-¿Las pesadillas han vuelto? -murmuró Stella. Bloom sacudió la cabeza.

-No... Para nada, estoy bien, Stella -dijo ella. Stella sonrió y abrazó a su mejor amiga.

-Todo estará bien -dijo Stella- ¿Quieres saber quiénes son los diseñadores más famosos del mundo? -Bloom dejó escapar una risita de sus labios.

-Adelante... -dijo mirando a Stella a los ojos. Las dos se levantaron.

-Pero si no te gustan esas botas, ¿me las puedes regalar? -preguntó Stella

-Jaja, claro -respondió Bloom.

-¿Y tus botas? -preguntó Roxy cuando ya las Winx habían salido de la tienda.

-Con Stella -dijo Bloom al mismo tiempo que Stella decía "Conmigo".

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? -dijo Roxy sarcásticamente.

-Bueno, son las 6:00 p.m., deberíamos irnos, ¿no creen? -dijo Tecna.

-¡7:00 p.m.! -exclamaron algunas Winx.

-¿Estás segura, segurisisisisísima de que son las 7 de la noche? -insistió Flora.

-Claro, ni que estuviera ciega.

-Vaya, el tiempo si pasa rápido -comentó Bloom.

-Creo que deberíamos regresar a casa, quiero decir, tus padres pueden estar preocupados -dijo Flora.

-Bueno, disfrute este día -dijo Stella- ¡Ahora vamos a Domino! -gritó y abrió un portal a Domino.


	11. Una Noche Escandalosa

Al salir del portal todas reían a carcajadas. Lamentablemente Roxy tropezó y cayó de cara al suelo. Stella suspiró:

-¡Ay, esto hubiera sido más cool si Daphne nos hubiera acompañado! ¿No creen?

-¡Stella! -gritaron las demás.

-¿Qué, qué, qué?

-¡No, no, no se preocupen por mí! -dijo Bloom volteándose a ver a sus amigas-. Estoy bien, chicas, en serio.

-Hablando de Daphne -continuó Stella-, ¿cómo la curaremos?

-No arruines el momento, Stella, por favor.

-Ehehe... ¡Lo siento!

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, mientras las chicas caminaban lentamente por un sendero de hierba, que no tenía barandillas a los costados y cualquiera que tuviera mal equilibrio podía caerse al mar.

-Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido... -murmuró Stella.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Flora mirándola de reojo.

-Salir juntas, pasar más tiempo... Juntas.

-¿Y qué hay de los chicos?

-¡Vaya, eso es lo único que piensas, Flora! -exclamó Stella.

-Tenemos que vivir nuestra vida pero no hay que descuidar nuestra vida amorosa, Stella -dijo Bloom sin mirar atrás.

-¡Pero si los vimos ayer!

-No fue mucho tiempo.

-¿Podemos cambiar de tema, por favor? -exclamó Musa-. No quiero recordar ese día.

-Yo tampoco -comentó Tecna.

-¿Saben? Nos estamos empezando a comportar como en los viejos tiempos -opinó Aisha. Hubo una breve pausa y todas estallaron en carcajadas.

-Si, como no -bromeó Stella.

-Tenemos como 26 años, Stella. Hay que... Madurar

-Dudo que Stella llegué a madurar algún día, Ai -murmuró Musa-. Recordando la manera en la que se comportó hoy día... -pero no pudo terminar su oración porque todas empezaron a reír otra vez.

-¡Ay, los viejos tiempos! -suspiró Bloom-. ¡Han pasado 10 años! ¿No es asombroso?

-Ya no hay tantos enemigos como antes.

-¡Pues mejor! -exclamó Roxy- ¡Pueden pasar más tiempo juntas y dedicarse más a sus vidas! Tener una familia...

-Y tú, Roxy, ¿tienes a alguien que te guste? -preguntó Flora.

-Em... Algo...

Continuaron hablando sobre cosas de la vida, amores, transformaciones y formar una familia mientras avanzaban por el sendero. Bloom iba más adelante que todas, escuchando todo lo que sus amigas conversaban pero no se metía en aquella charla, prefiriendo estar hundida en sus pensamientos.. Sentía muchas ganas de volver a su hogar y ver a Daphne y contarle todo lo que había pasado y cuánto se había divertido. Pero no había una sonrisa en su rostro. Se sentía algo preocupada sobre lo que iba a pasar una vez llegara ahí y charlara con Daphne, ¿le haría sentir feliz, o triste? ¿Tendría esas visiones de nuevo? ¿Podía confiar en Daphne, tal como ella se lo había dicho? De repente oyó las risas de sus amigas en la lejanía y le recordó una cosa importante: ¿les iba a contar sus pesadillas? No sabía que ventajas o consecuencias traerían aquella decisión pero sentía unas ganas irresistibles de contarles, y aún así sentía que no podía, como si fuera una prohibición. Suspiró, no tenía caso. Mientras más pensaba más preguntas se hacían en su mente y menos respuestas llegaban.

-Oigan, ¿qué hora es? -preguntó en voz alta sin saber por qué mientras miraba la luna llena en el firmamento azul oscuro junto con las millones de estrellas que los acompañaban-. Medianoche, quizá... -se dijo guiándose por el cielo.

-¡Las ocho, Bloomy! -oyó a una voz alegre gritar. Vaya que Bloom estaba muy lejos de sus amigas.

-Gracias -dijo Bloom sin importarle si le escuchaban o no. Sus amigas corrieron hacia donde ella estaba y Stella se apoyó en su hombro.

-Es una hermosa noche -comentó Tecna.

-Perfecta para Bloom y Sky -cantó Stella. Bloom se movió a un lado y dejó caer a Stella a propósito.

-Si, claro, Stella -dijo Bloom con una sonrisa en su rostro. Miró al cielo de nuevo y esta vez un nuevo temor la dominó: las visiones de la guerra contra Domino-. ¿Ustedes tienen que irse a sus planetas, verdad chicas? -todas asintieron, Bloom vaciló por un momento-. ¿No les importara si yo les invito a quedarse, no? ...Ustedes saben, por lo que pasó en la fiesta, ¿qué tal si pasa de nuevo?

Después de unos minutos de charla todas estuvieron de acuerdo en quedarse con Bloom en Domino. Por un momento Bloom temía que una de ellas dijera algo sobre una pijamada, pues se sentía muy cansada. Pero nadie dijo nada acerca de ello y ella estuvo agradecida. Al entrar Bloom no pudo evitar que sus amigas observaran asombradas el castillo y los cambios que había tenido, que eran muy pocos.

-Y bien, ¿dónde está Daphne? -preguntó Aisha.

-¿Daphne? -repitió Bloom, concentrada en sus pensamientos-. ¡Ah, Daphne! Claro... Ella... Uh...

-¿Pasa algo, Bloom? -dijo Musa. Hubo un breve silencio, Bloom no sabía si debía ir a visitar a Daphne o dejarla en paz.

-Yo no estoy en condiciones de ver a Daphne, chicas.

-Entendido -dijo Stella-. ¿Podemos ir a tu cuarto? ¡Quiero ver cuánto a cambiado desde la última vez que lo ví!

Bloom asintió y las llevó a su habitación.

* * *

-¡No puede ser, su cuarto es más hermoso que el mío! -exclamó Stella, sentándose sobre la suave cama rosa. Miró a su alrededor-. Genial, olvidamos traer nuestras pijamas y camas.

-Yo creo que eso tiene arreglo -dijo Tecna alzando la mano para dejar que unos brillos dorados salieran de ella. Los destellos flotaron alrededor de cada Winx y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya tenían su propia pijama puesta.

Stella se paró de un salto, admirando su gran estilo de moda.

-¡Ay, que seríamos nosotras sin la magia! -suspiró bailando alrededor.

-Déjame ver... -observó Musa-. Chicas superheroínas, atléticas, de gran corazón, justas, etc, etc, etc.-Cuando Bloom miró de nuevo a Stella, ella estaba haciendo aparecer unas camas en el suelo con su magia.

-Y... ¡listo, chicas! -dijo Stella muy feliz- ¿Y bien, qué haremos? -preguntó jugando con su cabello rubio.

-¿Conversar? -preguntó Roxy, que ahora estaba sentada sobre su cama.

-¡Exacto! ¿Y sobre qué?

-¿Lo que... sea? -preguntó Musa incrédula.

Hubo un breve silencio.

-¿Nuestros sueños? -sugirió Flora.

-El matrimonio, ¿otro? -dijo Stella y todas rieron por lo bajo-. Casarme con Brandon, ¿ustedes? -murmuró ella hundiendo su cabeza en una almohada lila.

-Casarme con Sky.

-Casarme con Helia.

-Ser cantante.

-¿Casarme con Timmy?

-Que Nabu vuelva a la vida.

-Encontrar el amor de mi vida -murmuró Roxy.

Todas pararon de golpe, viendo que habían hablado al mismo tiempo incoherentemente. Hubo un breve silencio y luego todas prorrumpieron en carcajadas.

-¡Ahora sí parecemos las antiguas Winx! -exclamó Stella- ¿A qué sí?

-Un poco, un poco, sí -dijo Bloom haciendo un ademán con la mano.

-Ahora si estoy más decidida a quedarme aquí -rió Tecna.

-Y yo ahora me siento menos cansada -dijo Bloom, abrazando su almohada. De pronto, recibió un suave golpe en el rostro y descubrió que alguien le había tirado una almohada-. ¡Oye! -gritó. Roxy empezó a reír. Bloom se paró sobre su cama y alzando su almohada se la tiró a Roxy, y le dió en el blanco- ¡Sí!

Pronto la habitación se llenó de plumas de almohadas y carcajadas. A ninguna de las chicas les importó que algún sirviente de Bloom viniera a exigirles que se vayan a dormir, y para su suerte nadie vino. Los reyes de Domino, por su parte, sabían que estaba pasando en la habitación de su hija y decidieron no quebrar aquella alegría que ese ambiente contenía. En el corazón de Bloom creció otra vez un nuevo coraje que le hacía sentir que podía afrontar cualquier peligro si estaba junto con sus queridas amigas. Dejó el tema de las visiones y el recuerdo de la fiesta desastrosa a un lado y disfrutó el momento con sus mejores amigas. Algunas veces se preguntó cómo estaría su hermana mayor, pero siempre terminaba sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarse aquel recuerdo horrible de la mente y volvía a ese ambiente tan alegre en el que ella estaba. Se sentía tan feliz que cuando las demás chicas (que habían decidido que otra vez ellas eran "Winx") se habían ido a dormir. Se levantó sigilosamente de su cama y sacó un pequeño cuaderno olvidado de uno de sus cajones. Era su antiguo diario. Y escribió lo siguiente:

**_Sé que hace tiempo que no escribo en este cuaderno, pero lo había olvidado por completo. Mis pensamientos estaban tan ocupados en otras cosas, que juró que casi no tenía tiempo para nada. Muchas cosas extrañas han pasado, pero hasta ahora no sé si se me está permitido contar, parece cómo si me estuvieran diciendo que deje de hacer algo, que deje a alguien en paz... Pero, ¿A quién? ¿Qué he hecho? A pesar de soy el Hada de la Llama del Dragón y yo soy el Hada más poderosa de la Dimensión Mágica, creí que todos nuestros enemigos habían ido para nunca volver, ¿verdad? Creo que prefiero no hablar de eso, no dejaré que mi alegría desaparezca sólo por recordar esos momentos melancólicos. Hoy es como el mejor día de mi vida, tal vez el segundo, o tercero, ¡o tal vez cuarto! Pero fue uno de los días más alegres de miv dia y presiento que nunca habrá otro igual. Estaba deprimida por un "accidente" que ocurrió en una fiesta sopresa por mí cumpleaños (que lo había olvidado) pero prefiero no entrar en detalles. Como sea, Stella sugirió que fueramos a hacer una cosa divertida con nuestras amigas (era de madrugada) y yo accedí. Fuimos al centro comercial de Gardenia y compramos como si no hubiera mañana. Fue muy alegre. ¡La Stella de los viejos tiempos había vuelto a salir a la luz! ¡Fue asombroso! No tuvimos ningún contratiempo, ni yo tuve ninguna visión. Me da la impresión de que sólo vienen visiones malas del futuro cuando yo estoy triste o decepcionada o irritada o cuando siento cualquier sentimiento negativo. Y cuando siento cualquier sentimiento positivo, todo esta bien. Pero como dijo un detective literario muy conocido del planeta Tierra: "Nunca asumas algo sin antes saber todos los hechos" O algo así, realmente no me puedo concentar en otra cosa más que la "escandalosa" noche de hoy. Las chicas y yo fuimos de vuelta a Domino, y como yo tenía tanto miedo de que las espantosas visiones volvieran y yo otra vez destruyera todo (ej: el castillo) , les pregunté a mis amigas si ellas podían quedarse a dormir en Domino. Ellas vacilaron por unos segundos pero luego accedieron. Esperé que Stella no les hubiera contado nada acerca de mis visiones con Daphne y entramos a mi hogar. Ellas se distrajeron unos minutos contemplando los cambios del castillo y esas cosas por el estilo, cuando Stella quiso ir a ver mi cuarto. Sólo esperé a que nadie mencionara la palabra "pijamada" pues me sentía muy cansada por pensar en tantas cosas. Era como si algo me debilitara._**

_**Primero Flora sugirió que hablaramos sobre nuestros sueños, pero no era nada especial: ¡nuestros únicos sueños eran el matrimonio! Bueno... El de la mayoría. Luego empezamos una pijamada y no nos importó que molestaramos a los sirvientes y amis pobres padres con el ruido. Muchas veces durante la pijamada Daphne me vino a la mente y tuvo el deseo de ir a verla, pero sentí que si lo hacía iba a empeorar su situación; algo como que la iba a entristecer mucho más que antes. Decidí no hacerlo y volví con mis amigas. Toda la reunión fue igual que cualquier otra pijamada de cualquier otro mundo, peor pude sentir la alegria y magia en el ambiente. Me sentía tan especial. En ese momento todas mis dudas y problemas se habían disipado y no los recordaba pero cuando todo acabó, los malos recuerdos volvieron como por arte de magia. ¿Qué me está pasando? Hasta ahora no quiero escribir lo que ha pasado conmigo en los últimos dos días, temo que alguien vaya a encontrar esto y lo haga público. No es que tema la opinión de los demás, pero no quiero que un reino dude de su propia princesa... O reina.**_

_**Bueno, mientras escribía he bostezado muchas veces y siento que el sueño me está ganando. Es casi medianoche (¿acaso hemos estado despiertas tanto tiempo?), tengo que ir a dormir.**_

_**Buenas noches,**_

_** Bloom **_


End file.
